The Humanchild
by Lil' Dark
Summary: Maybe Yugi shouldn’t have found the Humanboy. Maybe he should have killed it… AtemuxYami/Yaoi M rated for a reason.
1. Unusual Findings

Hello my lovely readers!!!!  
Yes, yes, I am very sorry for not finishing True Self yet, but this story has been bugging me. Updates might not be weekly, but it's almost christmas so I should have lots of days to write soon. Maybe then I can start working on True Self as well.

I shall give you the warnings beforehand:

- Blood, gore, teasing, sex, Yaoi as in malexmale. This story is AtemuxYami, because I love them so much. There is also other Yaoi, but you can find that out for yourself.

- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! All I do own is this plotstory, as I am pretty sure this has never been written before.  
Hopefully you all will enjoy the first chapter and thank you for reading!! ^-^

Please review too, they will be named in the next chapter, as I will dedicate they chapter to them.  
Greetings and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1  
**Unusual Findings

–

Yugi wasn't really sure why he was flying around. Probably because the whole night was asleep. The Human-town was further away from him than his cave was and the night was calming. He flapped his silvery wings once again and the night's breeze passed his head. He closed his amethyst eyes in content. His stomach growled and he moved his sharp, pointed ears towards the disturbing sound. Softly he sighed and he turned his triangular head with soft edges to look for food. His eyes were well trained to see in the dark. He could see anything move.

Yugi dived his slender body down some more. His scales were silverwhite, like the moon. His four paws were strong, with sharp claws. On the edges of his wings, were they bend through, there were claws as well. Most of the times he used those claws to hold his prey, as he fed. With his paws he could battle… would one disturb him while eating. He landed on the earth beneath him, he could feel it shake under his weight. With a look he watched the earth beneath him for a moment, as if scolding it for shaking, before he looked at his right. Something had cried out, something had made a sound by seeing him. Normally everything was quiet when he was hunting.

Shifting his triangular head, Yugi saw something lying in the bushes. He poked his silverwhite nose towards it and touched a basket. Carefully he poked it again and giggling sounds were heard. Yugi blinked, that was weird. Who would giggle when he was about to attack? With one paw he moved the bush, bending it down easily, and he looked into the basket. The thing in the basket moved, giggling at him. Yugi stuck his nose into the basket and he felt the Human's Energy. It was special, for Dragons didn't possess that kind of energy. Their energy was different, wilder, but this one's energy was somehow special as well. Yugi snorted softly.

"_Little Human_", he thought and he looked at the baby moving his feet under a blanket. Again Yugi stroked his nose against the baby's stomach and the child giggled in a very cute way. Yugi cocked his head, once he had rose it into the air again and sighed. He just couldn't kill this little thing… child. He was about to turn away, his silvery tail flashing in the moonlight, but the child cried out softly. Yugi looked back, his long and slender neck bend in a curl.

"_What do you want_?", Yugi asked and he softly poked his nose against the child again. The baby cried out in joy and a laugh was present on his little chubby face. Yugi marvelled over it's looks. The child was pretty small, with a cute little face and pretty ruby red eyes. Amethyst met those eyes and Yugi sighed. Then he found two hands in his nose. Yugi pulled back his head and sneezed. Flames burst from his mouth and he destroyed a few trees with that single sneeze.

"_Will you not do that_!!", Yugi called out. Dragons weren't able to talk once in this form, they could in Humanform, but Yugi hated that form. Once being a Dragon, he was deadlier and much more dangerous. He liked that. Still, his anger vanished once he heard the child cry a little bit. A pout formed on those little lips and Yugi bend his head down again. Shiny tears were cascading down the chubby cheeks and those ruby red eyes were much bigger then before. Yugi looked at the child and sighed again.

"_Calm down, it's okay_", Yugi said and softly, with his nose, he stroked the baby's stomach again.

--

"_What have I done_?", Yugi asked himself as he kept his nose away from the baby. The little child, with it's spikey hair, stuck his hands in the air to try and reach Yugi's nose. Yugi sighed as the child made little sounds of want and need. He looked at the child, who he had named Yami, because of the cute and dark way this child could manipulate him in lowering his nose again. Yugi could feel the child's energy change, he could see it as well. Softly, the Dragon sighed and he walked around in his cave. The cave itself was huge, the chamber they were in now could hold three Yugi's and Yugi was a pretty large Dragon. His silver white tail swayed, but didn't hit the walls surrounding them both.

"_I'm going to do something, I haven't done in years. This is all your fault_", Yugi murmured and he sighed once again. He sat down on his hind paws and a dark cloud surrounded him. For a moment he was afraid he had forgotten how to do it, but then slowly he could feel his scales turn into skin. Slowly he could feel his long neck become shorter. His tail shrunk, just like his enormous wings. His triangular head changed in a way to make it Human. His claws shrunk to normal nails, his paws were arms and legs.

Within seconds Yugi the Dragon was gone. In the Dragon's place now stood a small grown up male. His skin was silvery white and he had tri-coloured hair, just like the little child. A crown of ebony black hair tipped in an amethyst colour. Blond bangs framed his cute face and his friendly amethyst eyes. Wings and tail were gone. Yugi shivered. Once having Human-skin, the night's were cold and uncomfortable. Yugi searched around the cave for a moment, covering his naked form with clothes and warm fluffy things.

Then he heard Yami cry. The child was crying loudly, the cry bouncing against the stone walls. Yugi walked up to the basket and he marvelled over the fact he hadn't forgotten how to walk in a Human way. He smiled and looked into the basket. For a moment Yami stopped crying, but a second later the child cried more and more.

"Hey! What's wrong?? You don't like me anymore?", Yugi asked and with a hand he stroked the child's stomach. Yami stopped crying with a huge pout on his lips. Yugi blinked and smiled friendly. His amethyst eyes shining. Yami stuck out one hand towards Yugi's face and Yugi pulled back. Yami giggled and laughed. Yugi frowned and then picked the child up out of the basket. He could feel Yami's cold skin through his clothes. Yugi pressed Yami close against his own body, trying to warm the little boy.

"You Humans are weird. But I think I can like you", Yugi said, until a scent passed his nose. He looked at Yami and held the baby in front of him. Yami laughed at him, but Yugi wriggled his nose.

"You smelly little thing. I'm going to die in here with you and you're… Never mind, how am I gonna do this?", Yugi murmured to himself as he walked away from the basket, holding Yami out in front of him. He had the greatest urge to drop the child in the pool, maybe that would teach him.

--

"Daddy!!! No throw me in pool!", a child's voice called out. Another chuckled, but only in the back of the child's mind.

"_You were a bad boy, Yami_", Yugi said and with his nose he rubbed Yami's back. The child was naked, sitting in the water with a huge pout on his face. His ruby red eyes were shining with revenge and a wicked little grin replaced the cute pout. Yami turned around and with one hand he splashed the water of the hot pool against the Dragon's nose. Yugi lifted his head away from the water, but when he looked down Yami was gone. Yugi blinked and looked around the pool. This wasn't good… until Yugi felt a tug at his wing. He lifted his wing out of the water as well and Yami was hanging from it.

"Daddy!!", Yami called out and Yugi smirked. With his nose he pushed the child upon his scaly back and Yami made sure he secured himself. Yugi rose to his feet carefully and walked into the hot spring. There he calmly laid down. The spring wasn't deep at the edges, but in the middle Yugi could wash his own body, while Yami was playing upon his back. With his strong, silverwhite tail, Yugi splashed water upon his back and the little child. Yami cried out in joy and glided off of Yugi's back towards the tip of Yugi's tail.

"_Stop that Yami. You'll drown_", Yugi said worriedly as he fetched the boy out of the water with one claw carefully. He had come to love the smelly baby which had now grown to a child. A child that could talk and take more care of it's own. Not enough yet, but Yugi was there… always. Yami looked at the Dragon guiltily. A small pout was formed on his lips, but Yugi settled the boy back down on his scaly back and walked back to the edges. There he washed Yami and played with the little boy, making up for his reprimand earlier.

Yugi loved the small Humanchild. Once Yami was asleep that night, Yugi watched over him for a little while. He could hear the breathing, while the Dragon lay awake, watching the boy sleep between his paws. Softly, Yugi pulled the blanket a little bit closer around Yami's body and he felt the small body stirr a minute. Nothing happened though, but Yugi looked at the small child. He had always felt more protective over the night. Especially because the night was dangerous for Humans. The Dragon sighed deeply. He was tired even though he had had his sleep this morning in the sun. Yami still slept a lot, also at night, but Dragons were supposed to stay awake at night. For three years now Yugi had managed to adapt to the little child, but he still found it hard. It was getting easier, but Yugi yawned. His slim, snake-like tongue danced in his mouth for a minute, before Yugi lay his head protectively over Yami's small body and fell in a calming sleep.

* * *

I found this a nice ending. Until next time.


	2. Growing Up

Hello to all!! I noticed that you waited way too long for this chapter and I'm very sorry about that. That's why this chapter is longer than the first. I enjoyed writing it, although at first it was different. That's why it took so long also.

Anyway, I hope everyone had a nice Christmas. I had, had been given lots of presents from my family. Hopefully you will enjoy chapter 2, my christmas gift to you all.

I hope that the third chapter will be up before the new year!!  
**Enjoy!!**  
And off course to all who had reviewed, thank you.  
This chapter is dedicated to: SRRH, Yaminisu, PharaohYamiFan, Yamino Tenshi 202.

* * *

Chapter 2  
Growing up

–

The night was beautiful, his father was right. Yami loved the day and night both, but in the night everything was different and still the same. Yami had managed to climb away from Yugi's claws and was now sitting in front of the cave. His father wasn't awake yet, but Yami didn't mind really. He looked at the stars and how the last bits of the sun disappeared under the horizon. The sky was now fully dark and it would take several minutes for Yugi to wake up, but Yami could only stare at the beautiful stars.

"Don't laugh at me!", Yami whispered with a pout on his face. He knew he was different then everyone else. He couldn't fly, he couldn't transform… Yugi even told him he wasn't Dragon! How could that be? His father was a Dragon, but Yugi had explained him everything. Even though he didn't always understand. Yami rose to his feet. He was still small for his age, but he managed. His hair was spikey and wild. It had three colours: blond bangs framing his pale face and up his raven black hair which was tipped in a ruby red colour. The same ruby red as his beautiful eyes. Yami was ten now and he was the most curious Human Yugi had ever met. Then again, Yugi didn't tell that Yami was the first Human he had ever met. Most Humans had been killed by Yugi's large teeth, but Yugi hadn't told him that either, so Yami didn't knew.

He walked a little bit on, not too far away from their cave, their home, but just that spot. That single spot that showed him everything and nothing. That showed him the beautiful stars and the darkened night-sky, but not the danger that lurked for him. Yellow eyes shone through the darkness created by the bushes and a hissing sound fell through the once calming silence. Yami looked down from the stars with a frown, he had heard the hissing, but wasn't sure. When he felt eyes in his back, Yami turned around and gasped loudly.

"DAD!!!", the young child called out in fear and the alarmed voice was the signal for the large cat to attack Yami. Out of the bushes sprung a lynx and with it's claws bare, it attacked Yami who was still screaming. When the boy gasped for air, the lynx took a jump. Yami dropped himself on the ground without any logic.

A silverwhite tail swayed through the air. Yami could almost feel the blow it gave to the cat. He knew it was his father, he could feel it in his inner. He turned on his back and he stared up at Yugi's belly. The Dragon hoovered over the small Humanform now that the Dragon had blown the lynx away. Yugi snorted when he didn't see more yellow eyes glimmer in the darkened night. He could see perfectly well, unlike Yami. His amethyst eyes blazed with anger, but there was also worry in those pools of amethyst.

Yami rose up to on his feet and walked over to Yugi's head. The lynx lay dead on the floor a few feet away and Yami had never been so happy to see his father.

"Wow… Great job, dad!", Yami said and he smiled. Yugi snorted against Yami's back and the young boy turned around. Amethyst eyes were still clouded over with anger and worry, but those feelings were now directed towards Yami.

"_What were you doing outside the cave when I'm not around_!!", Yugi said in the back of Yami's mind. Yami felt his happiness making a dive and bore down into the ground. He looked at Yugi who had levelled his head with the young boy.

"Daddy?", Yami asked.

"_I was worried. When you screamed for my help I already thought it to be too late! Never go out on your own again! Never! Did you hear me_?!", Yugi said. Yami bit his lower lip and looked down at his feet, they were very interesting at the moment. He could feel his shoulders shake and tears leaked down his cheeks.

"Y- Yes daddy", Yami whispered.

"_Good, because I'm so glad you're okay_", Yugi whispered and Yami looked up. Yugi smiled and his amethyst eyes were shining. He softly rubbed Yami's belly with his nose and Yami laughed. He hugged Yugi's nose gently and Yugi returned the hug to send a warmth through Yami's body that the boy knew as a hug. A gentle and loving warmth.

"_At least we have something to eat_", Yugi said through the link and Yami smiled.

"_So... I did do something good_?", Yami asked. Yugi had taught the boy how to speak through the mind-link when Yami had been old enough to understand, which was at the age of six. It wasn't that hard, just easier to communicate. Yami still used both ways to communicate with his father. Mainly because Yugi forbade him to only use the mind-link. Sometimes Yugi even transformed into his Humanform to make the boy speak.

"_I will not say that, but alas, let's have something to eat_", Yugi said and he let Yami back to their cavern where Yugi made some fire and, under Yugi's supervision, Yami was allowed to roast the flesh of the lynx.

–

It was past Yami's fifteen birthday, just a few days, but when the teen woke up his father was already awake. Yami turned around in the nest he shared with his father, so he could look at the worried amethyst eyes. Yami called out to the silverwhite Dragon a few times with his real voice, but Yugi wouldn't answer.

"Dad? What's up?", the teen asked as he sat up and waved to catch his father's attention. Yugi then looked at his adopted son and inwardly he smiled. Yami still looked the same as when he was a child and when he was a baby. Although there were changes off course. Yami's eyes were much more narrow now. But those eyes were still a brilliant crimson colour and they held much wisdom. Yami's hair was still tri-coloured. His spikey hair was still a base of the darkest black hair which was tipped in crimson. Blond bangs framed a sharp and delicate face as blond bangs also shot up Yami's spikey hair.

"_What did you say, my boy_?", Yugi asked lovingly as he nuzzled Yami's hair. The pale teen smiled and repeated his question.

"_I guess I do have to tell you, don't I_?", Yugi asked through the link. Yami nodded. The sky outside was dark and the night's sky twinkled with stars and the moon shone brightly. Inside the cavern fires burned which were made by Yugi. Basket's filled with different kinds of food were stored in the colder corners of the cavern.

"_Well, remember when uncle Ryou came_?", Yugi asked and Yami had to dig into his memory. But he did remember, it had been the first time he had ever seen another Dragon, he had been twelve at that time and his father had greeted the other Dragon and had told Yami that the ice-coloured Dragon was his uncle, but before that his Father had done a lot of explaining.

–

"_Yugi... Are you sure this is okay?", Ryou asked softly. His chocolate coloured eyes were staring into amethyst ones, but Yugi was softly making sure that Yami was covered in the warm blanket. Ryou looked at Yugi still, before the other would finally look back._

"_Yes, I'm sure. And besides, Ryou, Yami is now twelve and I'm already his father for twelve years. You cannot change that anymore", Yugi said softly. The fire around them burned with passion and was lovely to the touch. Ryou didn't really understand why Yugi kept living here._

"_I understand that, Yugi. And I will not tell you otherwise, you're happy and so is Yami. And I'm glad to be his uncle, but know what I said. I came here for only you and am still surprised about Yami. Please be careful when you come back to our world, Yugi. It's very dangerous to bring Yami with you", Ryou said. Yugi nodded, as Ryou softly poked his nose against Yami's sleeping form. He then said goodbye to Yugi and flew away into the night._

–

Yami looked at his father and Yugi knew what he was going to ask.

"_Ryou had told me, when you were sleeping, that I had to go back to our world. This land is a long flight away from us. Another world into the Dimension of Earth. A place nobody ever searches, but it's still here_", Yugi said, but Yami still looked at him.

"I get to see and meet other Dragons??", Yami asked, using his real voice. It echoed through the cavern and Yugi softly sighed inwardly. He had been a bit afraid of this reaction.

"_Yes. But for now I'm waiting for the one who will get us to fly us to this place. You see, Dragonian is always moving and I'm not sure where the Dimension is now. Maybe uncle Ryou will get us, but I'm not sure_", Yugi said, but Yami came to stand on his feet and he grabbed all of his blankets together. Yugi looked with mild surprise at how quickly Yami was packing. Then the boy of fifteen years old stopped. Yugi tilted his head.

"How long will we stay?", Yami asked softly, worry resounding in his voice. Yugi sighed again.

"_We maybe stay there forever. I am not sure. I haven't been at Dragonian for 16 years now. But pack what you will, Yami. And some food too, then I will wait for our visitor_", Yugi said and he watched his son pack as he was still waiting. Suddenly he heard wings in the air and he rose up. Yami at that moment tied the bag close he held in his hand and looked at his raising father. Yami took all the bags with him towards the nest and then he looked at the entrance. A dark-brown Dragon landed onto the ground and in the dark he looked even darker.

Yugi let Yami climb onto his back and then he put out the fire. Once outside, Yami felt how eyes, covered with darker scales, watch him. Observe and stare at him. All Yami did was stare back and suddenly a language with colours went through his mind. This language was one Yami didn't understand. His father had tried to learn him the Language of Colours, as he called it, but Yami had never been able to. Therefore, he didn't know what the other Dragon was saying to his Father. He just knew that it was bad. All the red colours were a bad sign and the other Dragon was staring at him the whole time.

"_Fine. We're leaving_", the other Dragon said softly, but his voice was filled with anger. Yami really wanted to meet other Dragons, but he didn't like this one at all. Yugi spread his wings and with a few strokes of them, they rose into the air and left their cavern alone. Yami did look back as he held onto his father's slender neck. He looked back at his home, a home he had had for fifteen years, but somehow it felt as if he was really going home now. As they flew, Yami looked forward and felt his home nearing.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review so the chapter will be dedicated to you.  
One more thing: someone asked me to update True Self soon, but I won't for a while. I like this story now.

See you next time!!


	3. Flight to Home

Hello to all!!!! Thank you so much for the reviews from the last chapter. They were very lovely to read. This chapter is not as long as chapter 1 and 2, but I though this to be a nice ending between chapter 3 and 4.

In any case, chapter 4 will be longer.... I already typed it up a little bit, need to do some changes, but it's long! I think the longest I have ever written before. But not yet. First you must read chapter 3!! *cackles*

Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to the ones who reviewed: Shamise, NekoDarkness, SRRH and Yaminisu (who helps me out a lot).  
Thank you all!!

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**Flight to home

–

On their flight, Yami learned not to talk to Keith, the Dragon who had come to fetch them from their home. He also learned that Keith could hear his thoughts, as well as understand his voice. All that Keith did not understand was Yugi, but while they flew on, Yami couldn't learn how to block Keith from his mind.

As they flew on, Yami was fast asleep. Yugi could hear the soft snoring of his son above the blowing wind. Keith didn't talk much to Yugi at all, he only looked forward to leaving Yugi again. He still hated the fact that he had been assigned to pick Yugi up from the other's home. And Yugi said nothing either, he was only caring for Yami, who slept the whole way.

When Yugi landed on the earthen floor, he shook his body slightly, waking Yami up. The fifteen-year-old sat up straight immediately and looked around, confused in the least. He did pull the blanket tighter around his body, feeling the goosebumps coming up. Yami shivered as a cold wind passed him and he hugged his Father's scaly neck to try and keep himself warmer.

"_Are you okay_?", Yugi asked softly as he walked after Keith in a large cavern. Yami shivered again, until he was fully out of the cold wind.

"_I am now_", he said back through the mind-link. He still looked around himself, but he couldn't see anything. The cavern was dark and his eyes couldn't adjust much.

"_Where are we_?", he asked Yugi quietly. Yugi explained him they were almost at the place they needed to be. The cavern was long, Yugi told his son, but at the end of it would be green fields and other Dragons. Yami's excitement was vibrating through the mind-link.

"_At least, it was that way before I decided not to come here_", Yugi murmured softly. Yami took a soft firm grip on his father's neck and leaned against it. He heard someone chuckle in the back of his mind and he hated it he couldn't block it out.

"_It's still that way. We still take care of Nature, Yugi. You left, but all is still the same... Moron_", Keith said and Yami frowned. Still, when Yugi didn't reply, he didn't reply either. Even though there were numerous words on his tongue. In silence they walked on. Yami asked Yugi about many things, mainly if there was enough food for him to eat. Yugi assured him there was. Keith laughed about it and this time Yugi did reply.

"_You can not have a normal conversation, can you? Just because Yami is Human, doesn't mean he's bad_", Yugi said, anger in his voice. Keith swayed with his tail.

"_Humans are good for nothing. They're fine to be eaten, but even then they stink_", Keith said, Yami's eyes widened. Yugi didn't like the fact being given from another.

"_Keith..._", Yugi warned. Keith swayed his tail again and he turned around when the cavern they were walking through got bigger. There was barely light, but Yami could faintly see his outline.

"_What? Don't tell me you have never told him_", Keith said. Yami frowned, anger boiling in his voice.

"_I don't care what my Father has told me or not. I think he has his reasons_", Yami said through the link. Yugi looked at him from the corner of his eye as he turned his head a little bit. He was also keeping a good eye on Keith too. He didn't trust the Dragon who stood before him. And he knew that Keith didn't trust him either.

"_Shut your mouth, filthy Human_", Keith said.

"_Keep your own words for yourself, filthy reptile_", Yami hissed through the link. At the other end he could feel anger and hatred for the words he had just spoken. He knew he would get a reprimand for what he had said just know, but at the moment he couldn't care. All he wanted was being away from Keith and see the other Dragon's. And he hoped they were a lot better to cope with than Keith. Or else he would call them all reptiles too.

Keith growled low in his throat, but turned around and walked off. Then suddenly Yami heard that other language. The language he couldn't understand and was full of colors. Yami's mind was filled with those colours and he could hear things among those colors, but he couldn't understand them. When the colours left, he turned to his Father.

"_What did he say_?", Yami asked.

"_Nothing that matters. Let's move_", Yugi said and he followed Keith again, but Yami moved around at the base of his neck and that made Yugi stop.

"_What is it. About the conversation again_?", Yugi asked softly. Yami put denial through the link as he leaned on his arms.

"_Can we wait a little moment?? I'll be quick_", Yami said and he got off Yugi's back. Yugi stopped and waited. Keith looked behind.

"_Quick for what?_", the blue Dragon asked.

"_Something that doesn't matter to you_", Yugi said. He bend through his legs and lay his neck onto the floor as he felt Yami touch his leg. When Yami was settled, a sigh could be heard through the cavern's cold air.

"That reliefs", Yami spoke. This time with his real voice, instead of his mind.

"_Silly. You should have told me sooner_", Yugi said. Yami put denial through the link, but didn't say another word. Yugi sighed softly and then walked on. Keith had already stalked off through a smaller tunnel of the large cavern.

It didn't take long, before Yugi heard his son sigh in relief. Light came from the end of the tunnel and Yugi knew that Yami had been waiting for it. He had been waiting for it too. The darkness was tensing him up from inside and the silence was awkward. Yami didn't say anything to his Father, not wanting Keith overhearing them.

When the light struck, at the end of the tunnel they walked through, Yami had to close his eyes. For a second he was afraid his eyes had been burned by the hot sun that shone brightly at the sky. He heard wings flap and he felt some presence leave his mind. Carefully Yami opened his eyes once and blinked. Then he opened them fully and gasped. The view was wonderful. As far as Yami could see, he saw green and blue. When he looked closer, he knew and saw that the blue were waterfalls and lakes. The green were the green fields and the green trees.

At the moment he looked around, the sky was a babyblue colour with white and grey clouds drifting by. The wind he felt through his hair was calming, but chilly as well. There were a lot of mountains surrounding the one he stood upon, but he smiled. Being here felt so good.

"_Do you like it_?", Yugi asked softly. Yami began to smile.

"_Yes. Yes, I do. Can I see more_?", Yami asked with his mind. Yugi lowered himself to the ground and Yami let himself glide from Yugi's back. He left their bags on his father's back. The bags were less than when they left, their small food storage had shrunken greatly, but now that they had arrived, Yami didn't care about it anymore. He couldn't care about it anymore as he walked over to the edge of the mountain and looked down. Yami took a deep breath as he saw how far up they were. He could see shimmer down below, but couldn't make them out. Then Yugi made a sound that came from deep from his throat and Yami felt it vibrate through his mind.

At first, Yami wasn't sure what would happen, he kept looking around, seeing the volcano's around them. The smoke made the clouds grey and then he saw them. First as birds, then as Dragons.

--

* * *

There!!! The end of Chapter 3!  
I thank you for reading and if you want the next chapter to be dedicated to you?? Please leave a review!!

Might you have questions, you can always PM me off course!


	4. Dragonian

Hello to all!!!! First of: yes, this is the new chapter!!! I want to thank all of you who reviewed to chapter three. I haven't finished the other chapters yet, but alas: here it is! Chapter 4 of The Humanchild. This is a longer chapter and I think it's a little bit too long. But hey, we get to see Yami in this new world so that must mean something.

Pity the first impressions are not really... wonderful.  
Anyway, I don't wish to spoil anything, so enjoy!!

This chapter is dedicated to my lovely reviewers: Yaminisu, SRRH, Clare-stovold, Shamise and NekoDarkness!!!

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Dragonian**

–

A sound, vibrating through the sky and mentally so strong and calming. Yami stared at the ice coloured Dragon as it came closer. He then recognized the Dragon as his uncle Ryou and smiled. He walked over to his father and stood at his leg, as he looked at Ryou landing on the earthen ground.

"_Yugi!!_", sounded Ryou's voice happily. His father and uncle pressed their head together, rubbing the hair-covered soft spot on their head against each other in happiness.

"_Hello Ryou! Careful, careful_", Yugi said, sending his emotions over the mind-link and receiving them as well from Ryou. He 'read' happiness, worries, friendship and calmness. He 'sent' happiness, worries and warning for Yami. Yami watched out that he wouldn't be trampled under the Dragons' feet.

"Uncle Ryou!", Yami called out, not using the mind-link and Ryou stopped his greeting with Yugi to lower his head down and look at Yami who stood at Yugi's leg and foot. Nuzzling the young boy before him, Ryou felt happy to see his nephew again. Yami rubbed the Dragon over the furry spot on Ryou's forehead. Every Dragon had this weaker spot on his head, shaped like a diamond and soft with fur. The soft, silverwhite hairs (only less prettier than the silverwhite fur from his father) were pleasant to Yami's hands.

He walked further around the uncle's head and passed the legs, softly touching them. He didn't want to hurt his uncle by touching the scales in the wrong way. He walked further as Ryou talked with Yugi.

"_It's so good to have you back with us. I can't believe how long it has been_", Ryou murmured. He looked at Yami again and softly both Dragons chuckled as Yami awed at the sudden view he got. From the other side of the road he had been standing, he could only see more and more of the green and blue.

"Father!", Yami called out. Yugi, who was immediately alarmed, walked over to the young boy and looked down with him. Blinking lights were walking on the earth below them, were flying around them and Yami had realised that the lights were scales. Scales which were reflecting the sun. He bit his lip in excitement, he desperately wanted to meet them. All of them. There were such beautiful colours, every shade of every colour. Red, blue, yellow, silver, so many. But when Yami leaned a little bit too forward, in Yugi's opinion, his father grabbed his cloak and carried him like a little kitten back to Ryou. Yami was used to this kind of carrying, but it annoyed him somehow as he could hear his uncle chuckle. Yami crossed his arms, until he was settled down on Yugi's back and the silver Dragon spread his wings.

"_Let's go_", Yugi said and after Ryou, he jumped from the cliff into the air and he flew after Ryou to be sure he would get home.

"_Dad? I will be meeting other Dragons, right_?", Yami asked a little bit unsure. Yugi sent a reassuring feeling over the link they shared.

"_Off course, or else it wouldn't be worth it to be here. Don't worry, there are more Dragons who I want you to meet_", Yugi said and they swooped down, following Ryou onto a platform. Yugi was glad when he saw the cavern he knew so well. His home had been calling out to him and finally he had reached it. He rubbed his body (but not the part where Yami sat) against the stone entrance way, leaving behind his scent, before following Ryou further. They had folded their wings against their bodies and were now silently walking.

Yami bit his lip as he saw more Dragons. Some went over to greet his Father and stared at him, but Yugi didn't explain a thing to them. Eventually they were further back into the cavern and Yami's eyes met a sight that held a bright burning fire and around that fire were several Dragons. The Dragons looked up and Yami saw several beautiful colours, before his Father had to rub heads with all of them. Some stayed at the back calmly, while a honey-brown coloured Dragon moved forward quickly.

"_Buddy_!!", a voice called out in Yami's mind. Yugi's head came in rough, but friendly contact with that of the honey-brown coloured Dragon and Yami felt how happiness entered his mind. He himself felt happy too, as he saw and felt how his father glowed at being surrounded by his friends. Yami softly laughed, when suddenly ice-blue eyes stared at him. One Dragon had walked further and his nostrils were vibrating as he smelled Yami's scent.

"_Yugi_", a voice asked quietly. Yugi turned to Ryou, as also the other Dragons began their staring at Yami. The young teenager felt how a muzzle pushed against him as Yugi requested that Ryou took his son with him. Yami whined as Ryou lifted him as a kitten into the air and then placed him onto the floor. He rubbed his head against Yami, for a reason Yami didn't knew and then ushered the teen to walk away. In his mind, Yami saw all the colours blending, before they were shut off. Left slightly dazed, he suddenly realized that he was free. Well, as free as he could be with a Dragon watching his back.

"_Yami! Please, stay here_!!", Ryou called out and Yami felt the worry ringing in his mind. He didn't even dare to break the link, he was never taught how. But as Ryou had to manoeuvre through the other Dragons carefully, Yami could run passed by them, he could walk under them. He didn't touch them though, knowing it would be rude if he did so. Still, sometimes he stood still and would have to mentally tell himself not to gape.

"_Yami!_", Ryou called out and a Dragon lifted it's head. A tail crashed down before Yami and he skidded to a halt.

"_I think, Little Human, that Ryou was calling you_", the Dragon said and Yami blinked as he heard a woman's voice in his mind. Yami stared at the Dragoness with awe as he saw her doe-brown colours shine in the light. Her azure eyes were beautiful, but then again, this whole day Yami had met beautiful beings.

"_Thank you Anzu_", Ryou said and he softly rubbed his head with Anzu's. Anzu smiled mentally and then looked at Yami again.

"_This is Yami_", Ryou said, before Anzu could ask anything. "_He's Yugi's son and it's his first time being here. His excitement is going to get me killed_", Ryou said and he lowered his head near Yami. Yami only tilted his head cutely. Anzu raised her head again and looked at Ryou.

"_Yugi's_?", she asked. Ryou nodded. Then they went over in colours, but just for a few seconds and Yami rolled his eyes, instead touching the scaly tail of Anzu and stroking the soft surface. The scales were softer than he had felt before and he smiled slightly. Then the colours were gone and the conversation was over.

"_Honda!! We are missing out on some news so please hurry!!",_ Anzu called out and then she looked at Yami again.

"_Be good to Ryou, yes? And I did feel you touching me, don't worry, it's fine. I will see you again, Yami_", Anzu said. Then another brown Dragon walked over to them and Yami felt how he was picked up by Ryou. He was placed on Ryou's back, who bid farewell to Anzu and the other Dragon. Then Ryou walked away, but suddenly it was very carefully.

"_I'm sorry, uncle Ryou_", Yami murmured. Ryou didn't look at him and Yami stroked the scales of his uncle's neck.

"_I know you are. At the moment I'm too afraid to look at you. This is the first time I carry a Human on my back and it's you. If you get hurt... Yugi, your father, will kill me_", Ryou said, but Yami laughed.

"_No, he won't_", Yami said and then they stood outside again. Yami felt the sun shining on his face and he smiled brightly.

"Can I walk again?", Yami asked, sick of using his mind's voice. Ryou sighed softly, he would feel a lot more comfortable without the boy sitting on him. And still, the weight was kind of reassuring.

"_If you promise to stay close by_", Ryou said. Yami nodded and then answered his 'promise', as he realised that his uncle would still not look at him. Ryou stood still after he rounded another corner. Here, the path went down a little bit and would end into another platform of such. A small pool filled with fresh water reflected the sun's rays and the tree's surrounding the pool were filled with fruits and flowers. Some of the trunks were a darker brown than Yami had ever seen and he couldn't wait to get off.

"_How are you-_?", Ryou asked and Yami rolled his eyes. Clearly his uncle was too afraid tha the would fall. '_Probably forgotten I almost grew up on dad's back_', Yami thought as he instructed his uncle to kneel on the floor. Ryou bend through very slowly and carefully, but the minute he had lowered down enough, Yami jumped from his back and walked up to Ryou's muzzle.

"I'll stay in reach", Yami said, stroking the diamond shaped spot on Ryou's head, before walking away. Yami walked up to the nearest tree and touched the trunk. It had the darkest shade from all the surrounding trees and when he looked up, he frowned. Yami saw big, maroon coloured flowers in the shape of a four-pointed star. The fruits however were small and looking like pears. Ryou came closer, settling near the pool.

"_You've never had these fruits before, right_?", Ryou asked. Yami shook his head and with a flick of his tail, Ryou shook the tree and a few fruits fell out. Yami captured one and twisted it around in his hands before taking a bite. The fruit had a nice and sweet taste. Quickly Yami ate the fruit and licked his lips after being done.

"_It's called Nairun. The fruit is sweet and lovingly. Most say like a kiss_", Ryou said softly. The fifteen-year-old looked at him and made a face with wonder and slight disgust. Ryou chuckled, but before he could go on Yami looked up at the sky above them and gasped. Ryou looked up as well and then grabbed Yami with his tail. The teen still looked up at the black body that flew passed them and Ryou heard the exclamation of joy.

"Beautiful!!", was what Yami said, but Ryou held the youngling against him. Yami tried to wriggle out of his uncle's grab, but Ryou only let go once the black Dragon was gone from view.

"Uncle Ryou, did you see that!?", Yami asked, but he knew that his uncle had seen. Ryou nodded as he tried to keep the boy close to him.

"_That was a black Dragon. People say that after you see one, it brings bad luck_", Ryou said and Yami finally turned his head to his uncle.

"How can a Dragon who is so beautiful, bring bad luck? I don't believe that", Yami said. Ryou sighed softly and he shook his head.

"_I don't know why, Yami. I just don't want anything to happen to you. Your father left me in your care and I don't want to kill his trust in me_", Ryou said. A sudden non-human sound made itself known and Yami covered his ears with his hands. The black Dragon appeared again from behind the mountain it had disappeared behind. Two other Dragons followed it and then tackled it down to the ground. Screeches and roars were heard as Yami stared. Ryou pulled him close.

"No!! We have to help!! Uncle Ryou, please", Yami called out as he struggled against the full grown Dragon's hold. When he had finally released himself, the black Dragon had freed himself as well and now flew away. For one moment, Yami's own crimson eyes locked with red ones that shone like diamonds. Then something fell on Yami's face and he turned his head away. He touched his cheek with the tip of his fingers and Ryou came closer. The black Dragon flew away, while Yami stared at his hand. Blood covered his skin, dark red blood that seemed strange for him. Yami had never seen a Dragon bleed. He looked at his Uncle, who pulled him closer and sighed.

"_He's pretty hurt. Dragon's blood is very rare to see. Except when Dragon's fight each other. Only Dragon teeth are strong enough to go through the scales we have. And Dragon blood can only be washed off by a lick from a Dragon_", Ryou said and he licked Yami's hands and face clean gently. Yami was silent. He didn't say a word as he was still shocked. The information didn't sink in yet, but he did sigh softly after a while.

"We could have helped him, couldn't we?", Yami asked. Ryou walked away and Yami followed him towards the pool.

"_Perhaps, but I wouldn't intend to get into a Dragon fight without knowing what was going on. And I'm not a really strong Dragon, so I wouldn't have been able to win. And then there was you. As I said before, I will not get you hurt in any way_", Ryou said. Yami washed his hands and face from Ryou's saliva and he stared at his own reflection. Suddenly on the opposing side of the pool, someone stared back at him.

With crystal clear orange eyes, the two Dragons stared at him and Yami stared back. Ryou sighed inwardly.

"_Why... Hello Deidera_."

* * *

The ending of chapter 4!! Suspence, suspence... I hope. Anyway, I wish everyone a Happy New Year. As I post this: only 45 minutes to go for me!! ^-^ See you in the next year!!!

And want the next chapter to be dedicated to you: please leave a review!!  
Have questions: PM me or leave review as well!!


	5. My Family

Thank you all for the support!!! And here I present you chapter 5 of The Humanchild. Let's just warn everyone already: angry Dragon on the loose!!!!!!! O.o

But hey, we need some twists in this story.  
Have fun!!!!  
This chapter is dedicated to my lovely reviewers: Chibi-Yugi, Yaminisu, SRRH, NekoDarkness, Clare-stovold!!!

Thank you all very much!!!! ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**My Family

–

Yami looked at the Dragoness before him. Her scales were a flaming orange and below her wings she had yellow leather. Her belly was yellow as well and her eyes were even a more passionate orange than her scales. Yami blinked and smiled timidly. He felt how another link penetrated his mind as Ryou's scaly tail coiled around him.

"_It's so pleasant to see you, Ryou_", the Dragoness said, but Yami looked at the smaller Dragon beside her. He too had orange eyes, but his scales were not so passionate orange as those of Deidera. They were more a shade of brown, the leather was like that as well. Yami looked at his uncle's wings and saw that the leather was also the same as the scales. And the young teen was certain that his father's wings were like that as well.

"_It's good to see you too, Deidera. I don't see you a lot around here_", Ryou said calmly, but on the inside he wasn't. He knew Deidera and her son, Kay, they were not to be trusted. And Yami didn't knew that yet. Deidera walked around the pool and Yami noticed, that when she came closer, she was bigger than Ryou was. He could feel the tension tingle in his mind and was wary of this orange Dragoness and the smaller one. When she lowered her head to look closely at Yami, Ryou's tail coiled around him a little bit more.

"_Yugi? I smell Yugi's scent on him... and yours. But Yugi hasn't been here for sixteen years_", Deidera said as she looked at Ryou again.

"_Well, he's back. He just arrived and he is explaining some things to our friends about Yami. Yami is his son_", Ryou said and Deidera kept staring at him. The child Dragon walked over to both Ryou and Yami and poked Yami with it's nose.

"_You're not Dragon, you're aura is different. I'm Kay and this is my mum_", Kay said. Yami heard his voice through the ones of Ryou and Deidera.

"I'm a Human, not a Dragon. So, you're right in that one", Yami said and Kay sniffled his cloak, before tilting his head.

"_What would a Human do here?? Papa would say that we could kill it_", Kay said and Yami rose an eyebrow. He wasn't fazed about it anymore, considering Keith had 'accidentally' told him that Dragons ate Humans. Deidera shushed her son, before resuming her conversation with Ryou.

"_I'm sorry he said that. His father is sometimes a little bit rough in the lectures_", Deidera said, but Ryou only tightened his hold on his nephew. Yami softly beat his fist on his uncle's tail and Ryou lowered his head slightly.

"_Please uncle... Loosen the tail please_", Yami begged softly and Ryou chuckled softly and let Yami go. Maybe Deidera wouldn't hurt his nephew. Kay poked Yami again and Yami looked at him irritated.

"Would you please stop that? I have feelings in this body too, you know?", Yami asked, his crimson eyes blazing. Kay laughed as he walked away from his mother to the pool.

"_Humans are only toys for us. And besides, you smell horribly_", Kay said. Yami snorted. Off course he would smell bad, he didn't have any time yet to take a bath. And after travelling for two days, with only small breaks inbetween, he hadn't really been able to either. Yami looked after Kay, who was as big as a quarter of his mother. Which was almost half of uncle Ryou's height.

"_Kay, stop that_", Deidera said and she whipped her tail at her son. Kay softly laughed and Yami rose an eyebrow. He got a feeling he didn't like these Dragons. Ryou sighed and motioned for Yami to walk back towards the hill. Maybe their friends were already done discussing Yugi's reasons for taking care of Yami.

"_I'm sorry we have to leave already, Deidera. But I think Yugi would like to keep his son close by again_", Ryou said and walked away. Deidera nodded her head calmly, Kay however looked at the retreating Human and extended his wings. He flew up and with his tail he whipped at Yami. Yami felt the hard tail hit him in his stomach and all the air was blown out of his lungs. He somehow clasped his arms and legs around the tail before he would be blown away, and with his nails he scraped over the scales. It wouldn't do much, but it slowed him down enough so he could grab on of the spikes on the end of Kay's tail and bend it through. The scales rippled and were brought up as the spike, made of bone, bend through some more. Yami had his eyebrows frowned in anger as he panted. He pulled down on the spike once more, hearing Kay screech out in pain, before Yami dropped himself to the ground.

"_Kay!!_", Deidera called out and whipped her son with her tail. "_This is your father's doing isn't it!!?? He will pay for this, that man_!", Deidera called out and whipped Kay again. Kay growled as Yami rose from the floor. The young teenager felt the bruises already come up and he leaned against his uncle to stay fully upright. As he tested that he could still walk, he looked at Kay with a burning passion to turn the Dragon's scales with his own hands.

For that was truly possible. He had done it before, accidentally, but he had done it. He had been playing with Yugi in the pool, when he had been younger. He could still remember how he had been looking at the scales so beautiful, and his father had shifted. As not to fall off, Yami had grabbed Yugi's neck and with it a scale. When he had tightened his grip, he had turned the scale and Yugi had screeched as pain had sourced through his body. Yami had never done something like that again, as he had been crying for hours after that. But now, he wished he had been able to take a few scales and turn them.

"_This is your fault_!", Kay cried out and turned from his mother to storm at Yami. Yugi had taken that moment to turn around the stones to see if Ryou was fine with his son. The silver coloured Dragon roared as he saw how Deidera's child hit Yami with his head and both fell in the pool. Kay hadn't been able to stop himself from falling and Yami clung to Kay's head as a lifeline. Yugi beat his wings and flew down to Deidera and Ryou.

Ryou stood as shocked, flashbacks circling in his head, as blood came to the surface. _Blood, so much blood. Rocks falling, so long ago, yet so fresh. Decisions... Children, his child. Bakura couldn't save his child as Ryou had been in danger as well. The small silver child, with purple under his leather wings was dead before..._

Ryou wouldn't let that happen again. Before Yugi had even reached the pool, Ryou stuck his head inside, his chocolate brown eyes searching through the liquid that was coloured with blood. Two hands, '_hands', _Ryou thought, touched Ryou's muzzle and the Dragon gently lifted his head out of the water. Yami coughed up water as Ryou lay him on the earthen ground. Yugi lowered his head and softly rubbed his son's back, encouraging Yami to keep coughing up the water.

"_Papa_", Yami murmured with his mind. As the Yugi took care of Yami, Ryou looked how Kay came out of the pool. Blood streamed out of wounds around the Dragon's eyes and muzzle. The white uncle looked from his nephew to the child Dragon and smiled inwardly.

"_Get him out of my sight or more blood will fall. And I won't be as merciful as Yami_", Yugi growled as he looked at Deidera. Deidera looked at her son and then at Yugi.

"_That filthy Human hurt my son more than Kay hurt yours! Get the Human out of here Yugi, he's not welcome_", Deidera said and Ryou snorted. Yugi growled some more as a doe-coloured Dragon landed near them. He was followed by an apple red Dragon.

"_Kay!_", the doe-coloured Dragon roared and then looked at Ryou, Yugi and at the Human laying on the ground. Ryou was caring for the Human, as Yugi was protecting them. Before Ryou had realised it the two Dragons, Yugi and Kay's father were fighting. Roars emitted from both Dragons, before the red apple coloured Dragon gave Kay's father a hit with his full body. The doe-coloured Dragon glided over the ground a few metres, but when he lay still again he lifted his head.

"_Stop this nonsense Agrav. I saw what happened, your son tried to kill the Humanchild. What are you doing now? You should be apologizing, as should be your son and wife_", the apple red coloured Dragon said. Yugi looked at him and with the newly created link he send gratitude to the other Dragon.

"_Thank you Nemes, but I must apologize. Yami needs to get home_", Yugi said. Nemes nodded. Deidera had walked over to Agrav and she now flew away with her son. Agrav stared at Nemes and Yugi. He looked at the Human.

"_He won't survive long_", Agrav said. Nemes growled, as did Yugi.

"Get out of my life, filthy reptile. Your son is like you and I defeated him. If you attack my dad again, you'll regret it", Yami's voice suddenly said. He stood at Ryou's leg, leaning on it, but his crimson eyes were blazing with hatred. He limped over to Yugi and hugged said Dragon's leg.

"I want to go home, dad. Thank you, sir Nemes", Yami said. Ryou lifted the teenager from the ground and onto Yugi's back. Yami leaned against the strong neck. Agrav knew better now than not to attack and he followed his mate and son. Nemes walked with Yugi and Ryou towards the entrance of the cavern.

"_It's nice to meet you Yami. Might you ever need help, call me_", Nemes said and Yami smiled. He didn't have the strength to talk back and he was glad he was carried into the cavern and towards the fireplace he had left earlier today. Yugi walked over to a nest, so like their previous home, before he lay down. He was attacked by questions, but Ryou shushed all of them. Yugi lay Yami onto his back and with Magic he undid the boy of his cold and wet clothing. With Magic, he dressed the boy and draped two blankets on the nest. There, he lay Yami down again, who let it all happen to him, as he stared at the Dragon's surrounding them. He smiled at them.

"_Who are they, dad_?", Yami asked softly. Yugi draped another blanket over the young boy and smiled at his friends.

"_They are your family, Yami. I'm sorry the first impressions of Dragonian are bad, my boy. Maybe they will make it up_", Yugi said and Ryou ushered a whiter Dragon to Yugi. Yami looked at the Dragon who was as white as snow. While Ryou had the colour of ice-blue, and his father was silver, this Dragon was fully snow-white. Red eyes stared at Ryou and then at Yami.

"_Hey kid_", a rough voice said in Yami's mind. Ryou introduced the white Dragon as his mate, Bakura. Yami could only smile as he softly rubbed the furry spot on Bakura's head that held white hairs.

"_My turn_", another voice whined and Yami laughed softly, as he felt how his body protested against it. A sand coloured Dragon ushered his uncle Bakura out of the way and looked down upon the Humanchild, while another Dragon, also sand coloured, but with old red colours around the beginnings of his wings and beneath them. What Yami couldn't see, was that this one, also had a red line going over his back and tail. The spikes he had on his neck were also that old red colour and he was bigger than the sand coloured one. He felt how two links opened in his mind and a voice entered his mind. With his tail, the sand coloured Dragon pointed at himself and two pairs of violet eyes looked at him.

"_I'm Malik and this is my mate, Marik. Yugi explained everything and we understand now. Welcome in the family, Yami_", Malik said. Yami noticed that Malik's voice wasn't the one who had whined earlier and he looked at uncle Marik. Softly he rubbed the furry spots, before he lay his eyes on the two last Dragons. One was honeybrown coloured, with turquoise leather under his wings. His belly was lighter coloured, like the fur spot on his head. With uncle Malik and uncle Marik the fur spot had been sand coloured by Malik and old red coloured by Marik. Yami rubbed the light honeybrown spot on his other uncle's head and smiled.

"_This is nice..._", the uncle said and Yami laughed softly again.

"_Puppy. We have to introduce ourselves_", the other Dragon said. This Dragon was a dark turquoise with ice-blue eyes and ice-blue under his leather wings. Yami could feel how they smiled, as he rubbed the ice-blue spot on the Dragon's head. What Yami again couldn't see, was the ice-blue line that followed the turquoise coloured uncle's spine down to the tip of his tail.

"_My name is Seto, young one. Jonouchi is my mate_", uncle Seto said and Jonouchi purred. Yami smiled. The Dragons took their places around the fire again, but Yami could clearly see them and kept smiling as he looked at them.

"Uncle Ryou and uncle Bakura, uncle Malik and uncle Marik, uncle Seto and Uncle Jou. And then dad... My family", Yami softly sighed, before he closed his eyes and darkness claimed him in his sleep.

* * *

Well, wasn't that a nice long chapter??? Don't worry, chapter 6 is long as well. And already finished a bit. So want a quick upload?? Make sure I write chapter 7 quickly by reviewing!!!! ^-^

And you know!! Reviewing makes sure I dedicate the next chapter to you!! ^-^  
* I sooooo hope people are going to ask themselves questions about that child I mentioned.. Who's child would that be. hahahahaha XD lol*


	6. Riding another Back

Hello!!! I'm very sorry it took sooo long!! But I have tests coming up and homework is killing me. I do hope you will forgive me with this chapter. I did like to write it and I hope you will enjoy reading it. I want to thank Yaminisu for pre-reading and I see that as Beta-ing, so thank you!

My chapter is dedicated to my lovely reviewers: Yaminisu, SRRH, Clare-stovold, NekoDarkness, Chibi-Yugi and Fluus (my best friend).  
Also, it will be clear, but at the end is something as a gift from me. I got the question if you, as readers, will ever be able to understand the colourful language. I must say, no.. because you will understand what Yami understands of it, but I do have translations!! ^-^

So, please enjoy! ^-^

**

* * *

****Chapter 6  
**Riding another Back

–

He felt stiff. No, scrap that. Yami felt horrible. He almost didn't dare to move to lay differently and he felt horrible as he couldn't lay comfortable in the nest of his father. Slowly, very slowly, Yami sat up and moaned in pain. Immediately, not only Yugi's head, but also the one from uncle Marik.

"_Yami?_", Yugi asked softly and he lowered his head to listen to Yami whisper.

"I... was just a little uncomfortable. It hurts, I guess", Yami whispered and Marik crawled closer to softly touch the boy's arm. Yugi sighed softly.

"_Off course you are! You took on a Dragon, kid!_", Marik said through the link and Yami smiled. Softly he felt Yugi's muzzle against him and a warmth flooded through his body. Yami felt how the Magic that Yugi bore, filled him on the inside and took away some of the pressure and pain. When the Magic left him, the warmth stayed within Yami and he smiled slightly. He felt better and it hurt less when his uncle softly poked him.

"_Nice doing, Yugi_", Marik said, looking at the silverwhite Dragon.

"_I guess... Healing is still not the best Magic I can do. Ryou is much better at it, but I do have learned over the passed few years. For example when this young man decided that he was ready to learn how to fly_", Yugi said and laughed. Yami dunked his head and sighed softly. Marik laughed too and rubbed his head against Yami again. Yami lay down again and looked at Yugi.

"It wasn't funny... It did really hurt", Yami whispered, he didn't want to wake up the rest of his family. Yugi purred as he covered Yami again with the blanket.

"_I know, but it was the only way for you to find out you couldn't fly without me_", Yugi said and Marik snickered again. The sand, with red coloured, Dragon lay down again near his lover and immediately colours entered Yami's mind. He saw bright yellow ones, blue and brown. There was a sudden vibration among the colours and Yami heard how his uncle's chuckled. Then the colours changed to purple and pink, colours Yami rose his eyebrows at, before Yugi bend his head lower to Yami and the young teenager felt how the link to uncle Malik and uncle Marik were cut off.

"_I'm sorry, my boy. I didn't know that you couldn't end the mind-links on your own. I only knew you couldn't cut off mine_", Yugi said softly. Yami looked at him.

"_I don't mind. It does come in quite useful, because I can hear everything, without other Dragons knowing I can_", Yami said. Yugi chuckled softly as he relaxed again.

"_Sometimes it won't be so useful, my boy_", the Dragon said with a small laughter in his voice and Yami chuckled too. Yugi went back to sleep again and Yami revelled into the silence he heard. It was so much different than at his previous home, that Yami lay awake for quite some time. He heard other Dragons breath, while the Magic of Yugi slowly wore off. Yami turned over, again and again, it was as if he couldn't find the right spot to lie on. Yugi lifted his head again from it's spot on his legs and sleepily looked down.

"_What are you doing, Yami_?", the Dragon asked. Yami lay still for a second and sighed, before sitting up.

"_I can't sleep_", Yami murmured through the mind-link. Yugi sighed softly and shook his head, trying to get rid of the sleep.

"_It's morning anyway. Come on, you need something to eat and a bath_", Yugi said and Yami's face contorted.

"_I had a wash yesterday, dad_", Yami said, as the mentioning of bathing brought back the memory of below the water's surface. It had all went to fast, but he could remember the pain clearly well. He could remember how he had seen his uncle's ice-blue muzzle en grabbing it without further thoughts.

"_What are you guys going to do_", Jonouchi's voice suddenly asked in the back of his mind as Yugi had risen from the nest and shook his body to wake it up. The honeybrown coloured Dragon had lifted his head from his forepaws and Yami could hear his uncle Seto grunt.

"_Eating, bathing_", Yugi said lazily as he softly grabbed Yami from the floor. A soft moan escaped Yami's lips, but he wasn't settled on Yugi's back. Jonouchi blinked confused and he stiffened.

"_What is this_?", Jonouchi asked.

"_Come on. I need you too to watch over Yami_", Yugi said and walked away, but Jonouchi stayed on the floor.

"_Come on, uncle Jou. Get up_", Yami said and looked after his father. Very carefully Jonouchi rose from the floor, as if he was scared. Yami rolled his eyes slightly.

"_I won't fall off, uncle Jou. Please go after Dad quickly_", Yami whined through the mind-link and Jonouchi sighed softly. The stiffness that Jonouchi walked with went as he walked longer with Yami on his back. Yami stroked the base of Jonouchi's neck, feeling the smooth scales move under his hands and he smiled. It still felt wonderful to feel the scales of other Dragons, even after what happened yesterday.

When they got outside, the sun was at the horizon, rising for the upcoming day and Yami blinked. He grabbed onto the mind-link with Yugi and send confusion towards his father. Yugi turned at the end of the road to look at Jonouchi following him.

"_Yes_", Yugi asked softly as he nuzzled Yami.

"The sun is rising, shouldn't we be asleep??", Yami asked. He remembered that at his previous home, he would be awake at night and sleep at day. Yugi chuckled softly and walked away. Jonouchi followed him into another direction than towards the place Ryou had taken him to. Yugi spread his wings, but Jonouchi stopped him.

"_I can't fly_!", his uncle said, while Yami was still confused.

"_I will explain, Yami, when we're in a hot spring. And come on Jou, it's not that bad to fly with Yami. He'll hold on_", Yugi said and flew away. The honeybrown eyes of his uncle looked at Yami and the young teen smiled. Two wings stretched behind Yami and when Jonouchi took off Yami laughed. Flying had always felt good to him, but it did feel different. Uncle Jou flew differently than Yugi. At first it was stiff and careful, but as they flew on, it became comfortable as well. Yami felt how different uncle Jou was build, the muscles on his shoulder much more stronger and bigger. Yami sat wider with his legs, which held a firm grip on the Dragon's shoulders. It was comfortable however.

"_We are awake at day, Yami, because at night it's warm enough to sleep. On the earthen ground that is not true. We Dragons need warmth to survive, or else we'll cool down too much. I told you before_", Yugi said and Yami nodded, sending the 'nod' over the link. They landed down near a steaming pool surrounded by a few tree's on the northern side. Jonouchi bend through his legs carefully and Yami slid off his back to walk to the pool. His aching muscles were begging him to go inside and he stripped himself from his clothes. Jonouchi tilted his head and looked at Yugi who pushed Yami into the hot pool. Yugi laughed as Jonouchi chuckled and came closer. The young fifteen year old came back to the surface and glared at Yugi.

"Mean", he said and swam back to the side to settle himself in the shallower water. Nearby he could hear waterfalls rumbling and more water being splashed. He washed dirt from his limbs and out of his hair. He sat back as the warm water soothed his muscles and he sighed softly with relieve.

"_There you guys are_!!", a voice called out in Yami's mind and he saw how uncle Jonouchi looked up at the sky towards uncle Bakura and uncle Marik. They were followed by Seto, Ryou and Malik. Marik joined his nephew in the warm pool and Yami heard the moaning rumble from his uncle.

"_We were hungry and needed a bath_", Yugi said and Yami rose his eyebrow. Yugi chuckled and came back from the trees with fruits. He gave them to Yami, who immediately plucked out the fruit he had already eaten the day before.

"_But dad, why are we awake at day?? You didn't explain me fully. And how are all these Dragons fed?? There are so many_", Yami said as he ate the fruit calmly. Yugi joined Marik and Yami into the warm pool and Yami, who ate the fruit quickly, swam over to the silverwhite Dragon and started washing his father.

"_The cavern's we live in are warmed by fires. We actually sleep in self-made volcano's. That way we can sleep at night and be lazy, or do or things at daylight. The world is so much better when the sun shines brightly_", Bakura said and rummaged through the trees, eating the fruits that appealed to him. Yami looked at him and then at Seto, who spoke up next, while he was still washing Yugi.

"_And about food... With Magic it replaces itself. You are right about us being with so many so therefore, the Elders of so long ago, have put a spell on Dragonian. The food that has been eaten will be replaced by new once. Say, a Dragon eats a bear today, than in two day the bear is replaced by Magic. That way we have enough food and will never cease to exist_", Seto said and Yami stared at him. The young teenager had climbed onto Yugi's back, and splashed water onto the silverwhite scales.

"But...", he started.

"_It's simple. We won't starve_", Marik said and Yami laughed. Yugi place him onto Marik's back who stiffened, before rumbling at the hands washing his back. The pool was deep enough to sink down so their backs would be covered with water, although Yugi's back was better covered because he was smaller than Marik. Colours entered Yami's mind, but he paid no heed to them. He loved to see turquoise, brown and a deep purple. Then crimson, but it wasn't out of anger. A rumble from Marik drew his attention back to washing his uncle, but he jumped from the Dragon's back and swam to the side. A tail captured him and Yami stared at the spikes on the end of it. He looked at the white scales and smiled.

"_Get back to washing, silly_", uncle Bakura said and he lowered himself into the pool as well. He placed the boy on his back and it felt strange to have a naked Human body pressed against his scales, but it was comfortable as well. Yami pouted.

"Dad!!!", he called out and rose to his feet to walk over the white Dragon's spine. There were more colours in Yami's mind, before Ryou scolded and a rumble of laughter went through the group of Dragon's.

"_You can't use your nephew as a pet slave, Bakura_!!", Ryou called out and plucked the naked boy from Bakura's back. Yami pouted again and wriggled out of Ryou's scales to jump back into the water and swim towards his father. Yugi purred as his son got closer and he drew the boy close to circle his tail around the boy so Yami had something to hold onto.

"_Eat, you need it_", Malik said, who lay close-by the side and Seto was now closer to Jonouchi, Marik had flown out of the hot pool to make place for someone else. His wet body dripped with waterdroplets, but he didn't seem to care. It was just a while later he came back with Seto, carrying the death carcasses of animals. Yami picked up a piece of fruit from the side of the pool and while he sat on some stones in the water, he ate.

He smiled as he heard his family bicker. He hugged his father close and smiled. He really felt home. Yugi purred.

"_Whenever you go with one of us, they will rub the fur spot against you, that way their smell is on you and not one Dragon will dare to attack you again. Don't worry, we'll keep you save_", Yugi said to Yami, who rubbed the diamond fur spot on his father's head. Yami smiled.

"I'm home dad. I'm home".

_//_

_The colour conversation: _

_I know that we don't understand the language of the colours and yes, we won't understand further because we are based upon Yami's knowledge. But I still want to give you that what they are talking about. _

_This because Yugi will, in the near future, use this language a lot more. At that time, I will translate straight away, but I didn't found it necessary yet, so here is the translation at the end of the chapter:_

Seto turned his head to Yugi. The colours he used were of a small turquoise, indicating it was him who was talking. Brown, from Ryou entered too and then deep purple from Malik.

//He looks very good, Yugi. I must praise you for being able to take such good care of Yami (_At this point, the colours change to crimson, because they talk about him_)// Seto said. Yugi looked at him and smiled.

//He sure is very pretty to see. Muscles are just perfect, but I'm sure he will grow some more. And will become taller// Malik said and laughed a bit. Ryou shook his head.

//He's okay as he is, Malik// Ryou said and sighed, but giggled softly. Yugi smiled at his friends.

//Thank you, guys. I hope he will grow a little bit more, but remember, he's only fifteen. Still, I love him the way he is// Yugi replied. Ryou heard how Bakura almost ordered his nephew to wash him and he scolded the Dragon for it.

//_End_\\

* * *

I just found out that that this chapter is actually pretty short. I do hope people will still review, because you know: review and the next chapter will be dedicated to you!! ^-^

Until chapter 7!


	7. Life Changes

Hello people!! This is a quick update, moer because I really want to apologize, because these chapters are short, Atemu is still not showing up and maybe chapter 8 will be taking some time longer to show up in this story. School is coming up with tests soon and school goes first, unfortunately.

I want to dedicate this chapter to my reviewers: Chibi-Yugi, Clare-stovold, SRRH, Yaminisu, Happyfish and NekoDarkness.

I hope you all will enjoy this chapter! ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**Life changes

–

The days Yami stayed with his family were wonderful. He learned much from his uncles and his father. The sun was calming on his skin and he even developed a slight tan. The taunts from other Dragons were quickly forgotten as he wrestled with Uncle Marik. The laughs from Yami, were the most beautiful ones Yugi had ever heard from his son.

Softly, one early morning, Yugi rose to his feet and shook his body to get rid from his sleep. Yami blinked sleepily and sat up.

"What?", he asked, looking around and rubbing his eyes. A month now, he was home for only a month, but it seemed to be so much longer. Yugi lowered his head to Yami and with blankets and all he picked the child from the nest kitten-style and placed him inside the shared nest of Seto and Jonouchi.

"_I have to go see someone. You go back to sleep and wait for me. Please watch him_", Yugi asked and Jonouchi grumbled in his sleep. Seto pulled the boy closer to his chest with his chin, before Yugi and him rubbed heads together. Yami saw how his father's scales glimmered by the fires around him, before the Dragon was cut off sight.

"Where's dad going?", Yami asked in a whispering voice. Uncle Jou grumbled again.

"_Please sleep some more, kid_", uncle Jou said to Yami. Yami replaced the blankets in order, so he would be lying well on the straw, twigs and dried grass, which made up the large nest. He curled up, but once again he couldn't find a comfortable spot in the nest. He had had these troubles with his own nest too. It took more than a full week to get used to the other nest and now that he lay in another one, it didn't matter how tired he was, he couldn't get back to sleep. Uncle Seto moaned as the teenager moved again, there went their chance to get back to sleep.

//

Colours, amethyst, sunny-yellow, sky-blue and dirty-brown, were shining through minds. Tails swished as the silverwhite Dragon entered the cavern. The fire blew hotly around them, but Yugi didn't mind.

//Greetings, Yugi// Sky-blue colours said to Yugi. They were friendly, female and Yugi greeted back with his own amethyst colours.

//Hello Kisara. It's a pleasure to see you again// Yugi said and rubbed his head with Kisara. She had always been the most friendliest of the High Council. There were very few who got to meet the High Council, but Yugi had been invited himself. He knew why, Kisara had had to tell the other Elders about Yami. Yugi had even told her to do so. Kisara had understood, had seen the boy, talked to him. Yami had told him that Kisara was one other favourite Dragoness to see.

//Yugi// Dirty brown said and Yugi turned to the other two Elders. One had already greying scales, which made him old and deprived of love. Yugi sighed, he felt sorry for Aiden, as he knew that the Dragon had lost his female mate.

//Welcome Yugi. I am sure you know what this is about?// Sunny-yellow colours asked. The colours quickly changed to a bright orange from Yumi. Dirty-brown changed to grey, but amethyst stayed that way, as well as sky-blue. Patiently, Yugi and Kisara waited. They both stood opposing the other two Elders, those who had not met the boy. Didn't want to meet the boy. Those who thought that Humans were not to be living in Dragonian.

//Yes, I do. This is about my son, Yami// Yugi said. His amethyst colours were honest. But as the conversation continued, within the sky-blue and amethyst colours appeared an angry red. The grey got a rosy taint, because Aiden tried to suppress his anger, but it was still visible. He didn't like it that Yugi dared to talk back to him. Talking as if he knew better than him, Yugi was a century younger than he was.

//Yugi... Calm down// Yumi murmured, but Yugi growled.

//I have to calm down??! How dare you insult me and my son! You dare to say that Yami doesn't belong here? Well, let me tell you Aiden, Yami knows how Dragons live. He's more a Dragon than some of us are. Just because he's Human, he shouldn't be denied a family because his Human mother couldn't take care of him. And if you deny him a life, then we are done talking// Yugi said and snorted. He stared at Aiden and Yumi, while Aiden got to his feet.

//His life will be hard and I won't help him// the grey Dragon said and he walked away, turning his back on Yugi and Kisara. Yumi looked from the grey back to Yugi.

//I'm sure you took very good care of Yami, Yugi... If he needs help and I can act in-between our laws, I will help. But further... He doesn't truly belong here, Yugi// Yumi said as she closed off her end of the link and Yugi couldn't reach her anymore. He bowed his head to her and left, Kisara following him.

"_Won't you get into trouble_?", Yugi asked through the mind-link. He got sick of using the colours, they said too much about his self-being. Kisara sighed softly as she let her colours fade and used the mind-link to it's full use.

"_No. They know you're my friend. I'm sorry they didn't understand like me, Yugi_", Kisara murmured softly as she sat down in the sun. Her beautiful scales shimmered gently and Yugi liked to see her that way.

"_It's not your fault, Kisara. Aiden is lonely and bitter. Yumi is a woman_", Yugi said and Kisara softly growled. Yugi chuckled. "_And you are one of my best friends. That makes everything different_", Yugi continued and Kisara sighed as she rolled her eyes. She kept silent for a little while and Yugi didn't mind. He sat in the sun, enjoying it after so long of sleeping the day away. He wondered what Yami would be doing now. Then suddenly Kisara looked at him again.

"_Yugi... There was something I wanted to ask you. Something Yumi said and in this case, I'm a woman too_", Kisara murmured. Yugi turned his head and let her know he listened. "_Well... Yami... Is it about, you know, Heba_?", Kisara continued. Yugi flapped his wings.

"_I told Yumi I didn't want to talk about it. Yami is my son, deal with it_", Yugi said. He rubbed his head aside hers and flew away. Kisara sighed softly, she had felt that Yugi wouldn't want to talk about it. She looked at the top of the mountain which held Yugi and his friends, together with Yami and her sky-blue eyes smiled. She sometimes wished she could be so lucky.

//

Yugi flew across the sky and he captured a few thermals to stay afloat. He beat his wings once to go higher and he sighed. He hadn't meant to snap at Kisara like that. But it brought back so much memories. Yugi shook his head and he looked down as he flew towards another thermal. He searched the ground and reached his link out towards the ground. He felt other Dragons reach to him, but he let go and they did as well, until he felt the link he was searching for. Very weak, between all the Dragon-links, he found Yami's.

Yugi flew down and circled down until he was extremely sure he had found the right spot to land. He heard Yami's cry and his head was attacked by a strong cuddle from the Human.

"Dad!", Yami called out and rubbed the fur spot on Yugi's head.

"_Hello Yami. Did you behave_", Yugi asked softly as he looked up at Marik. Marik, Bakura and Yami were the only ones awake. Ryou and Malik were dozing in the calming sun and Seto and Jonouchi were totally asleep.

"I did! Was just playing with uncle Marik", Yami said and he ran off towards the sand, with red, coloured Dragon. He stepped onto Marik's tail and grabbed one of the three spikes that was settled upon Marik's tail. He felt how Marik tensed and Yami smiled. He ran up the tail, which was stiff and easy to climb. Once he reached the back, he balanced himself as he ran over the broad back and he laughed as he stood at the base of Marik's neck.

"_Stop doing that!_", Marik called out within their minds, but the young Humanboy laughed loudly. He stroked the scales and slowly Marik relaxed.

"_As if he would fall_", Bakura said and laughed. Marik snorted at him, but Yugi had to give Bakura right. Yami knew what to do. He smiled as he walked over to Marik, relieved the Dragon of the boy and he laughed as the teenager played with his uncle. Suddenly uncle Jou grabbed the laughing Yami with his tail and pulled the boy close. Yami kept laughing softly as he heard Jonouchi talk to him.

"_Sleep, kiddo. Sleep_", uncle Jou said and Yami chuckled. Yugi, Bakura and Marik lay down as well and the group of friends, for Yami family, let themselves rest calmly. Yami sighed and closed his eyes as he fell asleep as well.

//

**Almost a year later**

//

"Dad! DAD!!!", Yami called out and he ran from nest to nest towards the silverwhite Dragon. Yugi lifted his head as the fire around them blazed to keep them warm in the night. The cavern was busy, Dragons were talking to each other, touching each other softly and just being with each other. Yugi made sure that Yami could get into their shared nest and he looked at the almost sixteen-year-old boy.

"_What_?", Yugi asked calmly. Yami caught his breath and sighed.

"What is everyone doing?!", the teenager exclaimed, looking Yugi directly in the eye. Yugi frowned slightly and then chuckled.

"_Oh, that. But Yami... You know about the birds and the bees. This is just the mating season. It happens once a year and for a while the Dragons will try to court each other. Well... you know the rest_", Yugi said and chuckled again as Yami stared at him.

"A while! How long is 'a while'?", Yami asked. Yugi looked at him.

"_Just a few weeks, but most of the time it takes a little more than three months. Last year we arrived when the mating seasons was just finished_", Yugi said, but Yami looked at him with a shocked fashion.

"DAD!!! Uncle Marik and uncle Malik don't care if someone else is near them!!! I don't want to see them... well... you know... make love", Yami said, a blush suddenly covering his cheeks. Yugi chuckled again and he rose up. He took Yami outside and with the boy on his back he flew away from the cavern.

"_When I was younger, I would usually be alone as well. Now that I'm with you I thought I would care less, but I guess not. I'll show you a hiding place, it's wonderful_", Yugi said and he soared down through the tree tops. It wasn't far and Yami had seen he could easily walk down to this spot. Yugi settled down near a hot-water pool and Yami smiled. A nest lay between the trees and Yugi lay down in it with Yami. He summoned the sheets and blankets from their nest to this one with Magic and Yami sighed at the calmness around them.

"This feels good dad. How long will we stay here?", Yami asked.

"_Sometimes they will come to visit, to see if we're doing fine. Further we will stay here when they're all done with mating_", Yugi said and Yami lay down. He knew it would take a while to get used to this nest as well, but he didn't care. He loved the calmness around him and together with Yugi they fell asleep in the sun. Yami was glad that he could get rid of the image in a few days. Seeing his one uncle mounting the other was unpleasant...

* * *

Tadaaa!! Chapter 7 is done!!!  
Yami is growing up some more and next chapter we will skip some years, because that's needed for the story. And because I want it to go faster and because I might need the flashbacks in the future. And maybe because it would all start to get boring! .

Please review and the next chapter will be dedicated to you!! I'm off to see Avatar (Pandora) and hopefully you all are doing fine!


	8. Kindergarten

Hello to all!!! I'm really sorry for not updating any sooner, but I am back with a slightly longer chapter than the last one. Although I can't tip the chapter of Spirithorse.... She has at least 10.000 words for one chapter. But they're really good chapters!!! You must go read!! ^-^

Anyway, yah, Kindergarten. You'll find out in this lovely chapter. I wish to thank all my reviewers.  
This chapter is dedicated to: Chibi-Yugi, SRRH, Clare-stovold, Yaminisu and Happyfish!!

Thank you all, my lovely readers and reviewers. Please enjoy chapter 8! ^-^

**

* * *

Chapter 8  
**Kindergarten

//

"_Marik!! Marik, careful!!_", Malik called out as he winced softly. He did feel sorry for his nephew who was strangled with Marik's tail and he really didn't want to see how Yami was being pierced by the bone-made spikes on Marik's tail. Marik chuckled and he swished his tail, until he suddenly tensed and stopped. Malik rose from the floor, suddenly done sunbathing.

"_What_?", Malik asked. Marik opened his tail, but Yami didn't fall out of his grasp or anything. Marik looked at Malik who stormed over at him.

"_You had to watch over your nephew, not kill him!_", Malik scolded and he looked around the open platform around him. The hot-water pool was occupied by a few Dragons they knew and were okay with Yami being around them. Sir Nemes, sir Honda and lady Anzu were a few of them. Lady Anzu looked at both sand-coloured Dragons.

"_What is wrong_?", she asked worriedly as she saw Malik searching around the platform. Marik stiffened suddenly as he felt sudden feet running over his spine and he growled. Darn his nephew. He turned his head to playfully snap at the pale youth, but Yami jumped onto his muzzle, effectively closing it. Yami crawled up to the horns his uncle had and sat down behind them, holding them firmly.

"_Scared, uncle_?", Yami asked through the mindlink, laughing out loud with his real voice. Malik sighed softly as the boy had been found, he didn't dare to think of the things Yugi would do to them if Yami had been lost or dead. Yami was settled down on the ground and the naked man settled down into the hot pool, sighing softly as the warmth enveloped his cold-growing body.

Yami had grown and aged. He was nineteen years old now, already spending four years with his family in Dragonian. The pale boy had grown to be a slightly tanned young man, with his stunning crimson eyes still as beautiful as ever. He was muscular than when he was fifteen, thanks to his uncle who liked to wrestle with him. Yami was slim, but not so tall. Still his muscles fit his body perfectly.

The tan he had gotten from the summer was already wearing off and the paleness was getting back. His hair was an unruly, now wet, mess of spikey black hair. It was still tipped in crimson and with blond bangs up that spikey hair. Blond bangs still framed his delicate face, which had only grown more adult-like over the few years, although the young man could still act younger sometimes.

Marik snorted as he looked at the naked back of his nephew, while Malik lay down again to sunbath. Although it was winter and harder to get warmth from the sun, around the hot pool the ground was clear of snow and while the sun was shining brightly in the clear and cold sky, Malik enjoyed the sun greatly.

After Yami scared the living daylight out of sir Honda, by diving below the surface and tugging at the Dragon's tail, Malik and Marik made him come with them and back to the cavern. The sun was lowering quickly and Yami was quickly getting cold. Once inside the cavern, near the fire, Yami dressed up a little bit more warmer after fully drying himself off. Sir Honda en lady Anzu had taken their place a bit further away from the family, as Yami settled himself down in the nest he shared with his father. He was eating, together with the family (Seto and Bakura had hunted some down a deer and two bears), waiting until Yugi would come home from the meeting with The Council.

Yami had slowly learned that he was watched carefully by all Dragons around him. Over the past few years he had been in a lot of fights with Dragons, most of the time not his fault, and he was almost always saved by his family. Dragon-children were the ones who most picked on him, except the ones who were born in the same cavern as him. Like lady Isis' child, Desert Rose. Lady Isis was sister of uncle Malik and mated with sir Mahado. Desert Rose was always one to protect him against the 'smaller children'. For Yami, most Dragon-children were bigger than him.

The youth hugged Yugi as the silverwhite Dragon lay down in the nest, sighing softly. Ryou greeted him and shared the ripped of meat from the bears carcase with Yugi.

"_How did it go_?", Jonouchi asked. Yugi sighed and Yami heard his father's groan. As a rumble it went over the mind-link and inwardly, Yami sighed as well. For the past week Yugi had to return to The Council every day. Even Seto had to return a lot and Yami had seen more Dragons going to that place every day.

"_It was bearable. In two days we all have to go, but I loath that place already. I'm so glad when this would be over_", Yugi said as he felt how Yami cuddled up against him while he was eating. The conversation went into colours, but Yami didn't care. He saw how the colours ran through his mind, danced with each other as new colours were added. He especially loved the one from his father and uncle Seto. Amethyst and turquoise. Long before the Dragons were done talking, Yami had cuddled closer against Yugi and fallen asleep, covered in the thick blankets and with the fire blazing around them. For, even though Yami was nineteen, he still loved to cuddle with Yugi.

//

It was a few days later, that Yami couldn't find anyone. He had taken a nap in their nest, when everyone was still watching, but when he woke up there was no one around. Yami had gotten to his feet and asked Desert Rose to help him search for his family, but the girl was now dancing around him and whipping the younger ones away from him.

"Desert... Stop that. I'm fine", Yami said as Desert searched for any wounds on his body after he was tackled down by Seneth, lady Mana's child. Myrna, lady Anzu's child, had tried to stop the youngest boy from tackling Yami, but that hadn't worked. Desert sighed deeply.

"_Fine..._", she sighed and she lifted her claw from the youth's body. She snapped at the younger children that they had to go back to the playpen. Yami rolled his eyes and swatted her muzzle, before searching further. Desert Rose had been called back by lady Isis, so Yami was now on his own. He reached a somewhat darker hallway, before he entered a room with a few other Dragons. In the centre burned a hot and large fire, sending smoke up towards the point so it could be let out. Yami smiled as he saw uncle Ryou close by.

"Uncle Ryou!", he called out and he quickened his pace. The ice-blue Dragon lifted his head and a smell entered his nose. Ryou lifted his upper lip and snarled. Yami rose an eyebrow and stopped. He looked around, but when he saw no one who could threaten him, he looked at his uncle again.

"Uncle? What's wrong?", the nineteen-year-old asked as he started walking towards Ryou again. The ice-blue Dragon kept growling and snarling at him. His tail was twitching and Yami stopped again. He knew it when his uncle was annoyed, the twitching tail said all. Murmur started to fill his head, but Yami didn't pay attention to the other Dragons.

"_Uncle_?", he mind-linked and the snarling stopped a little bit. Yami smiled slightly and took a step. Before he could finish that step his shirt and sweater were grabbed by a pair of teeth and Yami was lifted out of reach from Ryou, who snarled again.

"_What are you doing, idiot_!!", sir Nemes' voice yelled in Yami's mind. Yami yelped and that sound made something snap in Ryou's mind.

"_Let him go, Nemes!! He's my nephew_", Ryou said, but sir Nemes kept Yami in his mouth, carrying him like a kitten.

"_A moment ago you tried to kill him_", sir Nemes said and Ryou sighed softly, lowering his head. Yami was let down and Ryou extended his neck to give his nephew a soft poke.

"_I'm sorry for scaring you_", uncle Ryou said. Yami stroked the fur spot and Ryou rubbed the fur spot against Yami's body to give his scent to the young man.

"_What's wrong_?", Yami asked mind-to-mind and sir Nemes rose his eyebrow.

"_He doesn't know? No wonder he nearly got himself killed. I'll talk to Seto, you talk to him, Ryou. And please, don't hurt him_", sir Nemes said and walked away. He knew it was okay now to leave the Humanchild with Ryou, but he was still scared. The child knew nothing of the situation before him... Sir Nemes nibbled his lip, before flying off.

//

Ryou looked at Yami and still nuzzled him. He really felt sorry for scaring his nephew like that, but he didn't knew what he was doing.

"_Why were you so angry at me_?", Yami asked softly. Ryou pulled the boy closer and opened his legs so Yami could enter. Yami did, feeling secure within his uncle's claws. What he saw made his eyes open wide. An egg, his length, with the beautiful colours of brown and white, lay before him. He stood still at the entrance of the egg and bit his lip. He hadn't known. He actually hadn't known.

"Why did nobody tell me?", Yami asked.

"_I gave birth to this egg this morning. Bakura could barely come over the shock and I'm pretty sure he would be searching for you by now_", Ryou said and he let Yami touch the egg, but soon someone else seemed to get closer because Ryou started snarling again.

"Who is it?", Yami asked as he tried to look over Ryou's claws. When he saw uncle Bakura, he frowned. Why was his uncle not allowed to come closer. Clearly his confusion had slipped over the mind-link, because Ryou answered.

"_Other Dragons can hurt my baby. I let you in, because you can't_", Ryou said and somehow Yami did feel hurt by his uncle's comment.

"_Ryou! Please let Yami go, Yugi needs to see him_", Bakura's voice said and Yami smiled. His father had returned, he had to tell him he had seen Ryou's beautiful egg. Ryou opened his paws a little bit and with a soft rub of a hand against the fur spot, Yami left to run towards his uncle and sir Nemes.

"An egg!! Uncle Bakura, I saw the egg! It's so beautiful!", Yami called out and he hugged Bakura's muzzle. Then he calmed down, still smiling.

"Congratulations", Yami said and he felt gratitude through the link.

"_Thank you. I meant to tell you this after you woke up but then you were gone. We were so worried! Come on, it's dinnertime_", Bakura said and Yami waved to Ryou before being placed upon Bakura's back and towards their nests. Sir Nemes ate with them, but Yami got worried when Yugi didn't return. Seto explained him that tomorrow would be the day that all Dragons, except those who had eggs or weren't important enough, would be at The Council.

"Then where would I be?? With uncle Ryou?", Yami asked as he climbed into uncle Bakura's nest and cuddled up close to the snow-white Dragon. Now that Ryou had his own nest and Bakura wasn't allowed in (Yami had been told that Ryou would kill his uncle if he would come too close, even the markings on Bakura's neck proved so) and since Yami's father wasn't getting home tonight, the youth made himself comfortable with his uncle.

"_No, you're not going to Ryou. That would be too dangerous_", Malik said and he got a glare from Bakura, although Ryou's mate knew that Malik was right. Yami frowned, confusion over the links he shared with his family.

"But if all other Dragons are gone-?", Yami asked as he kept a yawn behind his hand. Seto sighed and nudged his mate. Jonouchi rolled his eyes and a few colours slipped through before Yami yawned again. He felt sore, maybe Seneth had been to harshly.

"_You will go to the Kindergarten_", uncle Jou said and immediately Yami sat up.

"WHAT!!??", he called out and stared at his uncles. "I'm not going!", he continued. Marik snorted and Bakura pushed the nineteen-year-old back into the nest.

"_You are. It's better and save_", Bakura said as he heard sputters of protest come from the young man.

"I'm not a child!! And then I will be stuck with those girls all day long!!", Yami called out and Marik chuckled, but Malik slapped him.

"_You'll live_", Seto said and they lowered their heads. Yami glared at the Dragons who faked sleeping. Even Bakura had lain his head down to cover Yami up and shielding his nephew this way against the fire's light.

"I'm not going!", Yami called out, before covering himself up in the blanket and trying to get some sleep. Kindergarten, how could they?

//

After he had finally been able to get rid of Desert Rose, Seneth and Myrna, who had wanted to 'play' with him, Yami sighed relieved. Playing for them was trying to see who could cuddle the longest with him and he definitely was not up for that little game. Getting away from the Overseers was also difficult enough, because they had all the mind-links in their head and connected with the Dragon or Yami. But someone (coughYamicough) had made a small rebellion amongst the three Dragons who had wanted to cuddle Yami to death and now the Overseers had missed the fact his link was gone.

By now, Yami knew that they knew that he was missing, as he sneaked down the pathway to the hiding place his father and him used with mating season. As soon as uncle Marik or uncle Bakura would start acting weird, then the both of them were gone. He got through the bushes that hid the place so well and stepped up to the, with snow covered, ground. His eyes widened as rose-red eyes stared back at him.

"You're like me", Yami blurted out as he stared at the naked, bathing male before him. Tanned skin, oh so perfect, was placed over well formed muscles. Rose-red eyes were placed in a sharp and delicate face, narrow eyes... which were now widened too as they took in the Humanchild before them. The same unruly mess of hair, spikey black, but this time tipped in rose-red instead of crimson.

"Another Human...", this person said amazed and stared at Yami. The two men kept staring for a while, before Yami shivered.

"Come on in, it's nice and warm", the other male said and Yami felt himself calm down at the beautiful baritone voice. It was a little bit darker and heavier than his, but oh so pretty to listen to. For a moment, Yami hesitated, but then he undressed himself. His whole family knew how he looked like and even other Dragons. And beside, the pool was warm and he needed that. Sitting down close to the male, but not too close, Yami enjoyed the warmth for a while longer, before he felt that he was being stared at again. He couldn't help it but stare back.

"I'm sorry... I haven't met another Human here before. It's just so amazing", the man said and Yami laughed.

"I'm sorry too. My name is Yami, son of Yugi", the youth said and the tanned male bowed his head back at him. Yami was glad he remembered the proper greeting with all of this male's goodness in his head.

"My name is Atemu. It's a pleasure to meet you. Now I won't feel so alone anymore", Atemu said and Yami smiled. Maybe he could feel the same way now too.

* * *

Okay, someone was practically torturing me for not getting Atemu in the last chapter (coughYaminisucough)... But here he is!!!! And finally he has come onto the stage!!!! ^-^

I hope you all enjoyed, if you want to ask me something, then please leave a review or pm me!  
And the next chapter is dedicated to those who review and make my day!! ^-^ Bye bye!


	9. Cavern's Danger I

Thanks to someone mentioning to me about copying and pasting text's and all, I finally found a way to upload chapter 9 of The Humanchild. Because I couldn't!!! I couldn't upload my document for chapter 9, which is ridiculious!!!! .

What also is stupid: I got less reviews for chapter 8.  
I do want to dedicate this chapter to: Chibi-Yugi, Happyfish, Clare-stovold and Yaminisu! They did review and they keep on reading!! I'm soooo happy!! You guys totally make my day! ^-^

**Thank you all and please enjoy chapter 9!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9  
**Cavern's Dangers I

//

//Will you finally stop talking about my nephew? He's a sweet child and has done nothing wrong!// Malik called out and he snapped his teeth at the one before him. His tail flicked annoyed, but the other male Dragon growled at him.

//It's still a Human. He should have returned towards his town a long time ago// The red Dragon hissed softly at Yugi, but the silverwhite Dragon was not scared. He didn't fear these Dragons, they couldn't attack him now. Bakura snapped at the red Dragon.

//If you got a child, I wouldn't send it away either, would I?// Bakura asked.

//As if you could! My child would be Dragon!! This happened before with that other Human, and now Yugi has chosen another to be his companion! If he adores Humans so much then maybe he should live with them!// Another brown-red Dragon called out. Yugi felt flames lick the back of his teeth.

//This has nothing to do with Heba! He left and now I have Yami because I found the boy nineteen years ago in a forest! Now, shut up!// Yugi called out and with a mind-link he asked his friends to not react on the words of other Dragons about Yami. When it was clear to the other Dragons that they didn't wish to talk about the Humanchild anymore, they started to talk about other stuff.

"_How can you support Yugi and his friends_?", sir Aiden asked sir Nemes. Sir Nemes looked at the Council Elder, but did not react. He ignored the pokes at his mind from sir Aiden and eventually the greyish Dragon stopped. The longer the Dragons talked, however, the longer Yami was with Atemu, unknown to them.

//

"So, Yugi is your father... Are you a Dragon?", Atemu asked confused. Yami laughed softly, but shook his head.

"No... not at all, although sometimes I wish to be one. But... I'm already here for four years and I do feel happy around my family and friends. How did you get here, Atemu? Did another Dragon took care of you, like my father?", Yami asked. He had settled in the hot water pool much closer to Atemu than before. He found he could talk very easily to Atemu, as if they had met ages ago.

"No... I wasn't so lucky. Although... I was taken here by a Dragon for lunch. I escaped when he showed off, it was a younger Dragon I guess. His pride made him loose me and ever since then I'm living here between the Dragons. Some know I'm here, but I stay hidden mostly", Atemu said. Yami blinked.

"Poor you. I've never had it that someone tried to eat me... Kill me yes, but not eat me", Yami said and he sighed softly. Atemu looked at him.

"Say... just a question, but... if you're father is gone, together with your family to the Council... Does he leave you to fend on your own? I wouldn't do that to my son", Atemu said, a small smile on his lips. Yami looked at him and then sunk a little bit down the into the water, a blush on his face.

"I actually managed to get away from the Overseers at the Kindergarten", Yami said and Atemu laughed.

"Then you must be pretty good", Atemu said, praising the one before him. Yami smiled as he swam a few rounds. Atemu followed him and they kept talking, laughing and swimming with each other. Until the evening started falling early once again. Links fell over the land and Yami looked up as he came up from his dive. Panic flowed through the link that combined with his and he sighed softly, swimming to the side. Atemu looked at him and tilted his head as Yami went out of the water.

"My family is calling. I guess they returned home", Yami said and he smiled sweetly. Atemu got out of the water as well.

"Let me dress up as well, I'll walk with you", Atemu said. Yami looked at him.

"Oh, that's no problem. My home is close-by and I can walk there easily. You should stay here, in the water... Will you stay here for a while?", Yami asked softly, his eyes averting from Atemu's naked body. Atemu smiled.

"Yes, I will stay here for a while. Here I will be able to survive. Why?", Atemu asked. Yami felt the links getting more urgent on his reaction.

"Then I can visit you. Bye Atemu!", Yami called out and he waved towards the tanned male, who shivered before returning the wave and getting back into the water. He looked after Yami and smiled, a blush covering his face. He swam a few more rounds, before getting over to the nest and he lay down in it, fully dressed and still smiling.

//

"_Here!! I'm here_!", Yami called out through the mind-link and he waved. Water fell out of his hair, but he couldn't care much. He was still happy to have met another Human like him. The snow-white figure of uncle Bakura flew over to him and landed near him.

"_Where were you_?", Bakura asked, shocked and scared. Yami smiled.

"I was just bathing", Yami said softly and walked with his uncle back towards the cavern. Marik walked after them, having landed behind them himself, and once near the big fire they settled down. Yugi quickly pulled the nineteen-year-old against his chest and cuddled the youth firmly.

"_I was so worried when the Overseers told me they couldn't find you_", Yugi said, but Yami chuckled and laughed as he was tickled all over by Yugi's muzzle. Gently, with Magic, Yugi re-dressed the youth up and with blanket and all, Yami cuddled up against Yugi.

"I met someone who was really fun to talk with", Yami said softly. He captured the attention from the family.

"_Who_?", Jonouchi asked. Yami smiled again, it was as if he couldn't stop.

"His name is Atemu and he's Human. I met him at the hiding place of me and my dad. He was so nice and we talked. It was better than being cuddled down by Myrna, Seneth and Desert Rose", Yami said, forgetting to blame his uncles for putting him in the Kindergarten the first place.

"_How do you know it's safe? You know that Dragons can also change into Humans_", Seto said and he hissed softly. Yami looked at him.

"I know... But if he wanted to kill me he had had all day long!", Yami said and he glared at his hands in his lap. Yugi nuzzled his son softly.

"_You're right about that, my boy. Let us meet him tomorrow, yes_?", Yugi asked softly. Yami nodded and yawned. He fell asleep, chuckling in his sleep sometimes. Malik touched Yugi's nose softly and Yugi looked at him.

"_Are you sure_?", Malik asked softly. Yugi looked at him and then nodded carefully.

"_We can't judge another before meeting him. That would make us like the Council_", Yugi said and Malik agreed with him, before returning back to Marik. The Dragons slept the night away, together with Yami in Yugi's nest.

//

Slithering over the ground, taking his time. Dirty-brown eyes fell upon 'the family' and inwards he snorted. Disgusting it was, how the child slept between the silverwhite Dragon's paws. The strongest Dragon of all of them had taken a weak liking to a Human. And it had happened before... Dirty-brown eyes narrowed deeply, but a tail flicked towards him, annoyed.

"_Go away_", the female voice said and he walked one, pressing himself closer to the ground again when he came closer to the back of the turquoise Dragon. Suddenly his dirty-brown eyes locked with violet and he roared. He had to roar, this was making him sick! How could they act so happy!

He used the surprise to his advantage and slammed his enormous body through Seto and Jonouchi's nest to circle around the fire. Yugi roared, more Dragons around him roared, but his only aim was the child. With crimson eyes the child stared at him, before Yugi grabbed the child as a kitten and he was slammed against the wall.

"_AIDEN!!_", came the roar through minds. Jonouchi had slammed his body against Aiden's and the ground shook beneath his claws. Seto roared, as other Dragons came closer.

"_What's going on_?", lady Isis asked through the whole cavern, opening all the mind-links who wanted to hear the question. Yami was panting as he was put down onto Yugi's back. He clung to the strong, scaled neck of Yugi and looked at Aiden.

"_He wants my son!_", Yugi snarled and in his eyes flashed a dangerous anger and power. Other Dragons roared and colours went flying across the links. For a moment nothing happened, then Yami yelped as Dragons started attacking each other. He had never seen this before, this slaughter.

Dragons were slithering over the ground and fire was breathed through nostrils, mouths. Tails swooped up and down, Magic exploded. Yugi breathed fire towards a green Dragon, trying to protect his son. Yami looked at the open display, screaming names as his family was attacked. Uncle Bakura had just rammed another Dragon into it's ribcage, while uncle Jonouchi's leg was pierced by teeth. Bodies rammed against the cavern's walls, fire's were stimulated to burn more by fire-breathing Dragons.

"_Papa_!", Yami called out as he saw Aiden from the left. Yugi roared and slammed with his tail. He beat his wings and with a claw he tried to harm Aiden's head.

"_Why_?", Yugi asked.

"_I have supporters. In every cavern_", Aiden said and attacked. Yami screamed as Yugi roared and Aiden slammed his larger body into Yugi. Yugi's teeth enclosed themselves around Aiden's throat, while claws dug into Yugi's body.

And Yami was lost.

//

* * *

I actually noticed now...... This is an stupid short chapter.... And I'm sorry!!!! But you did get Yami/Atemu stuff!! And there will be more!!!! ^-^  
But please do review!! I love reviews! ^-^


	10. Cavern's Danger II

Well, I could finally upload my files normally again. I must say I was very happy with the reviews I got. So thank you all.  
This chapter is the second part of Cavern's Danger. And chapter 11 will be the third part. After that, it will become interesting!! ^-^

I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter!  
The chapter is dedicated to: Happyfish, Chibi-Yugi (per msn), Clare-stovold, Yaminisu, SRRH, Obsessed about you!!! Thank you very much, all of you! ^-^  
Please read the A/N at the end of the bottom as well!! It's really important about updating!

**

* * *

****Chapter 10  
**Cavern's Danger II

//

Blood splattered onto the earthen ground. Yugi opened his mouth, but bit into Aiden's neck immediately again. He ripped scales from the grey neck, pushed Aiden away with a roar, before searching for Yami. With the link he searched around him, his eyes scanning, but when he couldn't find the boy, he roared again, his claws digging into Aiden's scales.

"_Do you know what you're doing_?", Yugi hissed. Aiden hissed back at him, but before he could burn Yugi's eyes out, the silverwhite Dragon bit in his neck again.

"_I don't care_", came the strangled reply. Yugi roared, beat his wings and pushed himself off of Aiden and he looked around. When he was gone, Aiden was immediately attacked by a sun-yellow coloured Dragon.

"_Yami!_", Yugi called out, searching around to find his son. He didn't get far as a purple coloured Dragon tried to attack him from the side and he had to focus on defending himself. Summoning his Magic, Yugi made a shining barrier around him. The purple Dragon collapsed in it and Yugi groaned as the shield captured the extra weight. Under their feet the ground trembled. Rocks were falling from the wall and the ceiling, falling in the fires, Dragons trying to escape.

"_Yugi! Are you okay_?", Malik asked, walking over to them. Blood dripped from wounds on his back, but the spikes he had on his tail were bloody as well. Clearly Malik had pierced one Dragon viciously. Yugi looked at him, a scared and worried look in his amethyst eyes.

"_Yami... He fell_", Yugi said and he cried out. Dragons looked at him, some kept fighting. Blood splattered onto the floor and rocks kept falling. Malik ducked away from a falling stone and hissed.

"_It's collapsing!_", Seto called out and he beat his tail against the wings of an attacking Dragon. Yugi cried out again, searching for Yami, but he couldn't find the boy.

//

Yami groaned as he rolled over. He could barely remember how he had fallen off his father's back, but he practically screamed as a Dragon's foot almost crushed him on the ground. Yami scrambled to his feet, searching for the silverwhite Dragon. But there were suddenly so much Dragons, fighting and roaring at each other. Yami started running as three Dragons against two of the other's were murdering them. Tails slashed and Yami ducked to the side, quickly up to his feet again.

In his panic, he didn't feel the links searching for him, in his panic he could only run. He made his way through claws, tails, falling Dragons. Rocks were falling down from the ceiling and the ground shook heavily under Yami's feet. He was brought off balance as a Dragon was crushed upon the earthen floor, two Dragons on top of it. Blood flowed like rivers on the floor, the fires were going out.

"Yami!!", a sudden voice called out and Yami was pulled upon his feet again, dizziness taking over as he clung to the arm that held his.

"Atemu! What's going on?!", Yami called out, not really seeing where he was going to. Atemu dragged him along, sometimes changing his line of running, before pushing Yami into a large split into the wall and going in himself as well.

"The Council started their attack on your father and you! Clearly, after four years, Aiden had enough of it and tried to take things in his own hands", Atemu said, just loud enough for Yami to hear, as he looked at him. Yami looked back at Atemu and the tanned young man wiped a little bit of blood from Yami's forehead. Yami moaned softly at the contact.

"I'm sorry", Atemu apologized, but Yami chuckled.

"I met you yesterday and already you saved my life!", Yami said loudly as well, and he walked over to look into the cavern. He bit his lip, he still couldn't see his father. Atemu stood beside him.

"We have to go, come on!!", Atemu caled to the pale man beside him. Yami shook his head.

"My father! I have to find him!", Yami called out, but a Dragon collapsed against the wall and even some stones fell in the split they were in. Yami cried out as Atemu called his name and pulled him back from falling stones. The exit was blocked and the darkness was consuming.

"Yami!", Atemu called out and he heard the soft groan from the other Human ringing in his ears. Yami sat up, trying to see anything else than darkness. There was some light, but not even enough to let him see Atemu fully. Just sometimes a glimpse of movement or a flash of red eyes.

"I'm fine, Atemu", Yami said and he tried to get to his feet. He felt dizzy and heavy. But at least the sounds of roaring and screaming Dragons were gone. In fact, he didn't hear anything, except for Atemu's panting and his own. Atemu grabbed his arm and Yami felt secure immediately.

"Good, we have to get out of here", Atemu said. Yami tried to look at him, but wasn't even sure if he did.

"Is there even a way out?", Yami asked as Atemu started walking. Yami kept tripping sometimes over fallen rocks and Atemu too fell to his knees.

"If there is light, there is a way out", Atemu said, answering Yami's question only after a while, before nearly falling again. Yami moaned as he felt Atemu's tug at his arm, but he pulled the tanned man from the floor and supported him as well. Atemu supported him as they went their way to the exit.

//

Rocks were falling, more and more. Leaving marks in the dead bodies around him, making the rivers of blood bend, but he had to go on. His mate, his child. Even in the other cavern rocks were falling, the impact of the Dragonfight bigger than everyone could have foreseen. He dived away from the stones, folding his vulnerable wings thighter against his back. His eyes widened as he saw Ryou. The snow-white Dragon slithered quickly over the ground, calling Ryou's name loudly.

"_Ryou!! What are you doing here_?!", Bakura called out, but he didn't dare to come too close when Ryou snarled at him. The ice-blue Dragon had it's body covering up the white-brown egg. It was scary to look at.

"_I must protect my child!_", Ryou called out. Bakura snarled, why was Ryou so blind?

"_Our child will only be save if we go, now_!!", Bakura called back at Ryou and he came closer as more stones were falling. All in all, the whole cavern was about to collapse. Bakura was afraid to not only loose his sanity here, for memories were on his beginning of his mind, but also his mate and child. Ryou snarled at him, teeth bared, but this time, Bakura didn't care. He growled, lunged forward and grabbed the egg.

"_NO!!_", Ryou snarled at Bakura, and he ran after the snow-white Dragon. Bakura went straight for the exit, dodging rocks, running through bloody pools. Ryou, blind as he was by anger and fear, didn't dodge and didn't care. He ran straight after Bakura, trying to get his egg back, but when he was in full sunlight all of a sudden, something hit him.

Cries, roars, moans and his own mind hit him. Ryou looked around, dazed and scared. Bakura came back and softly nudged the egg towards Ryou. The snow-white Dragon looked as if he had just signed his death-wish. Ryou stared around himself, looking at the Dragons, before looking at Bakura and bursting out in tears.

"_I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!!_", he started, lying down on the ground, cuddling the egg against his chest, still crying. Bakura came an inch closer and when Ryou didn't snarl, he softly pressed his nose against Ryou's head. Ryou looked up and rubbed their fur spots against each other's. Bakura sighed softly.

"_It's okay, Ryou. Calm, calm_", Bakura whispered through the link, sending comfort and reassurance. He understood why Ryou would stay on the nest, it was their nest and it smelled familiar. As he looked at the cavern, he only felt pain and misery. Cries of Dragons, mourning Dragons, reached his ears. While Ryou still sobbed softly, cuddling the egg, Bakura guarded him. And he looked towards the real entrance of the cavern. He let out a cry when he saw Yugi crashing into the rocks, starting to dig.

It was Malik who looked up and cried back. With a strong beat of sand-coloured wings, Malik rose to the air and flew to stand behind Bakura on the small platform. Bakura turned to him, afraid of Ryou's reaction, but the ice-blue Dragon looked hopeful at Malik, awaiting good news. Malik softly sighed, killing Ryou's hope.

"_We got out safely-_", Malik started and Bakura felt it coming... The 'but'. Ryou held his breath and cuddled the egg closer.

"_Yami... He fell off Yugi's back and... He's not outside_", Malik whispered, bursting in tears and he roared, so everyone could hear the misery he felt. Yes, he was glad he still had Marik alive and well, but in the four years Yami lived with them, he had grown really attached to the young boy. Ryou cried out as well, but Bakura stared at Malik. He looked back again, where he saw Yugi digging into the stones, Jonouchi helping him. Inside him something snapped and he flew to the original cavern's entrance. It was destroyed, the whole cavern was blocked, but he dug into the stones and with his claws he grabbed the stones, lifting them out of his way.

Marik cried out, already at the top of the cavern's large pile of stones. He looked down at the other Dragons, he saw Mana with Seneth. He heard her cries, her cries in search of her husband. He walked down to Bakura and softly touched Bakura's head. Bakura stared at him, their tears falling down their scales. They understood without words. They understood without colours. With mournful sounds they walked over to Yugi and guided him away from the stones. Seto walked with Jonouchi, his wing covering the back of his lover, their tails curled together.

It was hard to get Yugi away from the cavern, the snow crunched under their feet, their claws digging in. Ryou let them come closer, he even touched noses with Yugi in pain and misery. Blood coated their scales, colouring them dark red. Ryou licked Bakura clean, as suddenly sir Nemes walked over to them.

"_Come, Yugi-tachi. You need a place to stay at_", he said softly, and Seto noticed the tears rolling down the scales. Yugi looked back at the cavern and shook his head.

"_I must stay here_", he said and beat his wings. Seto was the one to stop him.

"_You'll die in the snow_", he said. Yugi snapped at him, teeth clenching as Yugi did miss on purpose.

"_My son is dead! Heba is gone! Why should I be alive_!?", Yugi called at them. Jonouchi whacked Yugi with his tail.

"_You don't know if Yami is dead yet. Maybe he survived_", Jonouchi said. Yugi looked at him, bursting out in sobs again, but he let himself be taken away into another cavern. One which was close-by to theirs. And still, it seemed to be so far away. They stayed around sir Nemes, who made sure they had nest to sleep in, Ryou letting Bakura sleep with him. It was sir Nemes who held his wings over Yugi's back, trying to sooth the mourning silverwhite Dragon.

//

* * *

Well, that was the end of the chapter. At least Yami is still alive, I couldn't kill him just yet... Would be pretty boring and I still need him for some stuff *giggle*.  
Anyway, please review!! I would love to if you did and the chapter would be dedicated to you.

I hope to have chapter 11 up soon. **This is important! Please read!**  
I will go to England on the sixth of February and I'm really happy! ^-^ BUT!! I will be staying there at a campus at school and will have internet access, but that takes a while. The next chapter will be up at Tuesday, I hope. I don't really know how long it will take, but the teacher from England said it could at least take two days.

Anyway, I will write quickly so that you can read more!!  
Bye bye!


	11. Cavern's Danger III

Ooooh, chapter 11 is up!! And I think that people will like the ending. ^-^ I do!

Anyway, thank you all for the reviews.  
**This chapter is dedicated to: Yaminisu, Clare-stovold, Chibi-Yugi, SRRH, Obsessed about you!**  
I hope everyone will enjoy the chapter. ^-^

**

* * *

****Chapter 11  
**Cavern's Danger III

//

Yami moaned. This was horrible. He felt like he had walked on for hours and still, the famous light at the end of the tunnel was so far away from them. Atemu was panting, Yami was panting, but they didn't want to rest. They had had two after-shocks so far, one stone making a deep gash in Atemu's leg, making the other Human limp next to Yami.

"Want to stop, Atemu? You should rest", Yami said, but he wanted to rest too. The bleeding on his head had finally stopped and he was deadly tired.

"Rather not... If we get another after-shock like the last one... We're doomed", Atemu said calmly, but Yami heard the strain and pain in his voice. Yami had come to love that voice, as they talked to each other. Atemu had asked Yami about his family, and Yami had happily told the tanned male about Yugi and his uncle's. Atemu smiled at the memory, he had loved it to hear how happy Yami was.

"But... Atemu, I'm tired and I don't say that quickly", Yami murmured. Atemu sighed softly, the darkness was still consuming them, he couldn't see Yami nor could Yami see him.

"Just... a moment then...", Atemu said and he moaned as Yami settled them down on the floor. Worriedly, Yami frowned, trying to look at Atemu. They didn't let go of each other, afraid they would lose one another.

"You should've rest sooner. You'll get it worse with all the walking", Yami said and he ushered himself closer to Atemu. Because of them having contact all the time already, he couldn't care about it anymore. Even though he felt warm and happy when he touched Atemu. Atemu sighed softly, enjoying Yami's presence a little bit too much.

"I know... But I can't bring... ourselves into danger that much. We must... keep moving", Atemu said and he kept on moaning softly as he tried to shift in a more comfortable position. Yami's hand travelled towards his shoulder, by lightly brushing over his arm and Atemu was glad it was dark. Yami held his shoulder softly.

"Don't push yourself, Atemu. I'm worried about you enough as it is", Yami murmured, letting Atemu lean against him, blushing feverishly, not letting the other know. Atemu sighed softly again, his eyes sometimes closing as he felt deadly tired. Still, after a while, he shifted again, ready to start limping towards the exit of the dark tunnel. Yami moaned softly in protest, but he did get up from the floor and supported Atemu while the tanned man tried to walk next to him. The pain felt like killing him, but Atemu didn't care. As long as Yami was near, he felt good... Or, as good as he could feel. He tried to look at Yami, but couldn't see him, still he smiled. Nobody had ever cared for him that much. And he needed to know, wanted to know.

"Yami... Can I ask you something?", Atemu murmured softly. Yami hummed, indicating he was listening.

"What do you love most about Dragonian, beside your family", Atemu asked. Yami chuckled softly and Atemu felt he became curious to knowing what the answer was.

"You might find it silly", Yami spoke softly. Atemu shook his head, but he voiced to Yami he didn't mind to hear it and Yami continued. "I love the Black Dragon. Ever since I came here, I've only seen him a few times. He's so beautiful, lovely and strong. And everytime I see him, I feel sorry when I know that he's hurt", Yami whispered. Atemu blinked.

"The Black Dragon?", he asked softly. Yami nodded.

"Yes. Aside from my family, he's the one Dragon I'm dying for to meet. He seems to be so nice and comforting. And he doesn't bring bad luck", Yami said harshly. Atemu blinked, confused and then he smiled.

"At least someone stops listening to rumours", he said and with Yami he softly laughed. They didn't talk further, as they couldn't bring up the effort. But the silence was comforting and they liked it.

//

The children were huddled close to each other. Desert Rose cuddled with Myrna and Seneth as they lay in a nest under a watchful gaze of lady Isis. The black and blue Dragoness sighed softly as she heard how lady Mana kept calling to her husband, already for more than 30 hours. She could hear the shifting of rocks and stones, as she knew that Dragons kept digging so they could free the entrance to the cavern.

"_Caleb_!", lady Mana called out again and lady Isis felt tears prickling in her eyes. She saw how lady Yumi stood near the Yugi-tachi. She could see the colours, hear them and it made her sigh. Her mate, sir Mahado softly nuzzled her as he lay down in their nest. The children cuddled up against them, as lady Mana's screams were still heard.

In contrary of lady Mana was sir Yugi. The silverwhite Dragon was silent, not caring and not listening. His amethyst eyes were glazed over all day long and at night, he would barely sleep. In contrast to lady Mana, sir Yugi was having a silent mourning. Mahado sighed softly, as he saw in which direction his mate looked at and he touched her head softly.

"_They found sir Aiden. He was crushed under the stones and rocks, which was probably his death. He only lay a few steps from the exit_", sir Mahado said, anger dripping from his voice. Isis growled softly.

"_He's not worth it to be called 'sir'. What he did was unforgivable and I hope he has suffered under those stones_", lady Isis said, before she stopped her growling and comforted the children again. Sir Mahado sighed again.

"_For most Dragons, all hope is lost. Lady Mana... We have to watch over her_", sir Mahado said and lady Isis nodded. Lady Anzu walked in with lady Mana, who was burying her head against lady Anzu's slim neck. Lady Anzu guided lady Mana down on the floor between herself and lady Isis. Together the two Dragonesses cuddled up to lady Mana and with wings folded around their friend, they tried to comfort her. Sooth her, while she mourned over the loss of her husband.

//

Malik pushed some food towards Yugi, head low against the ground and crawling over the floor. He didn't want to get into a fight, it was already terrible to lick the blood from Yugi as the silverwhite Dragon had struggled to no end. Yugi had kept repeating that he wasn't worth it, but the group hadn't cared. Now, Yugi lay on his side, staring into space his amethyst eyes cold and glazed over. His beautiful wings lay lifeless against Yugi's sides, one under Yugi's body weight and Malik hoped it wasn't too painful.

"_Yugi... Please_", Malik begged and he pushed the food against Yugi's nose. For a moment there was a flicker, but Yugi pushed the food away and lay his head back down onto the nest's floor before going back to his original state. It was like this already for 30 hours and Malik couldn't stand it. Yugi was growing cold and the silverwhite Dragon didn't care.

"_There is no need, nor a reason to eat_", Yugi murmured, but his eyes were unfocused and tears streamed out of them. Malik made a mournful sound.

"_Yugi, please. I know you're sad and that your world is lost, but we still need you! We need you here, Yugi, with us_", Malik said. Ryou looked up from his slumber and when Yugi didn't reply, Malik went to lay with Ryou. After the cave-in so shortly ago, Ryou wanted everyone near him. He wanted to keep his sanity and so far, it worked. He was friendly again, except to those who didn't really belong to their nesting group.

"_He still won't eat_?", Ryou asked softly, accepting food from Malik. Malik shook his head and sighed softly. How could they have let this happen... Malik looked into the fire and he smiled sweetly at the upcoming memories. Ryou sighed softly as well, cuddling his egg. He still felt miserable about not leaving the cavern earlier, but Bakura had soothed him all the time and Ryou was happy about that. And off course, he was truly delighted that the egg was still okay.

Sir Nemes entered the cavern as well, with the rest of the group, which meant that they ended their search for today. Sir Nemes took his rest at Yugi's side. Bakura lay down next to Ryou and Marik with Malik. Seto and Jonouchi were last to enter the group and laying down in their nests. They brought food with them, eating calmly as Yugi didn't even noticed.

"_Yugi_", sir Nemes murmured softly, shoving some food towards the silverwhite Dragon. Yugi hissed, but didn't move.

"_I lost Heba and I lost Yami. Leave me alone_", Yugi said and he closed off every link he had. Malik cuddled with Marik in despair, feeling miserable once again.

//  
**36 hours after the cave-in  
**//

Yami breathed in the fresh air once again, before biting into the fruit with delight. He was starving, especially since he was used to eating at least 3 full meals a day. Atemu lay beside him, already full from eating so much. Yami stroked his hair softly, they were cold, hurt, but finally out of that dangerous cavern. Again, Yami sighed in relieve and he smelled the fresh air around him. Beside him, Atemu sat up again, moaning in pain. Yami dropped the food immediately and grabbed Atemu's shoulders to support him.

"Easy, Atemu. You're very hurt", Yami whispered softly. Atemu smiled weakly, Yami was talking about him hurt, but the pale youth beside him looked as bad as him. Although he had a deep gash across his leg and several bloody scratches, Yami had a whole bloody spot on his head, blood had crawled down towards Yami's cheek, but now it was dried up. Yami's hands were bloody and open with cuts from falling, his knees were like that as well. Scratches from stones, like Atemu. Some with blood, other's already turned to black and blue bruises.

"I'm fine... But we need to go away from the snow. We'll freeze to death if we won't move", Atemu said and he tried to get up. They had lain on a dry piece of grass, but the snow was around them and Yami knew Atemu was right. They needed a fire or a hot water pool to stay warm. Staying under a tree wouldn't work. Yami helped Atemu to his feet and looked around.

"Where to?", he asked softly. Atemu looked at the mountains.

"We're at the side of your home cavern. We should walk that way and maybe we can stop at the nearest hot pool. I feel like sleeping", Atemu said and as soon as he moved with Yami, limping at the pale man's side, he moaned in pain. His leg was getting stiff and it hurt like hell. Yami looked at him worriedly and softly pinched Atemu's shoulder and the tanned man looked at him, smiling sweetly.

"Me too", Yami sighed and they walked through the trees. He knew a platform close-by and as Atemu had mentioned their place, he knew where they were. The platform they had met was on the other side of where they were, so it meant that they only had to pass through a thin line of trees before reaching a hot spring. And there would be a nest... if he remembered right. Yami helped Atemu through the small line of tree's and he sighed relieved when he found out he had been right. The nest was maybe a little bit destroyed, but still large enough to fit one Dragon. There was no snow around the hot spring, nor in the nest and both Atemu and Yami were grateful for that.

"This is good. When it's light, we can start our search again", Atemu said. Yami looked at him.

"It doesn't matter if we reached a hot spring or not, we must stay awake, or at least one of us. It's winter and night, animals can attack us and we can freeze to death. Let's just take a bath first", Yami said, bringing Atemu to the hot spring. Steam rose from the water and Atemu sighed. He knew Yami was right and he really wanted that bath as well. They undressed as quickly as their sore muscles let them and slipped into the water. Two equal groans of comfort, want and need were heard in the silent night.

"Come here", Atemu said softly and he rose his hand with water to rub against Yami's cheek. Yami chuckled softly, enjoying the touch.

"You should care about yourself, Atemu. Your leg...", Yami whispered, but he winced as Atemu gently tried to wash his headwound. Atemu shook his head.

"You've almost carried me all this way. Let me help you too", Atemu said and he gently washed the blood from Yami's face and the dirt as well. Yami chuckled as he did the same to Atemu. He wiped the dirt away, getting the beautiful sight back of tanned skin on a beautiful and sharp face. Blood coloured the water a little bit pinkish, before leaving the two men in clean water again. They sat close to each other, brushing their hands over the dirty skin and washing it carefully. They sat at the shallow half of the hot spring, but Yami took a swim to dive under. He quickly returned to Atemu, who waited for him.

"Can't you swim?", Yami asked softly, indicating Atemu's leg. Atemu shook his head.

"The water is still trying to make it none-stiff. I'll just sit here, it's warm enough for me and just let me enjoy your presence. It's nice to be able to see where you're going to", Atemu said. Yami fought down the blush.

"Are you watching me?", he asked, a playful smirk on his face as he settled himself next to Atemu again. He didn't want to leave Atemu alone for too long. Yami knew that Atemu couldn't defend himself against an attacking animal of some sort.

"Maybe", Atemu said, a playful smirk on his face as well. Yami chuckled, brushing his fingers against Atemu's cheek softly. He had no reason, but he wanted to do it. A soft, tanned hand clasped his and with a soft pull Atemu brought Yami closer to his body. He wanted this, his chest tightening. Eyes closed, as lips touched.

* * *

Hello to all! The end of the chapter eleven. Well, not really: I have some explaining stuff. It's not really something important, but it might be useful. Please review, the next chapter will be dedicated to you.

Hello!! My internet has finally been restored in England. And hell to it as well. It's soo much slower than at Holland!! . Yeah, poor me, but also poor you guys. Anyway, I have some more chapters done for Humanchild and I'm working on Permanent. It's getting harder and harder to write. I need smut!!! ^-^

Anyway, be nice and review!

//

_I wanted to write some explaining from me to you. I've been re-reading my chapter a bit after writing that part with Isis and I noticed I sometimes use the words 'lady' and 'sir'. Well, at first I wanted to re-do every chapter with that 'lady' and 'sir' thing. But then I though, well, the only ones who actually use it are Yugi and his friends. _

_Saying 'lady' or 'sir' in front of a Dragon's name is a case of being polite and honouring the Dragon/Dragoness before you. Yugi and his friends only use it on non-familiar Dragons or the ones who are not part of their nesting-group, like Anzu, Isis, Nemes or Mahado. _

_In this part, Isis will address Yugi with 'sir' as she is thinking about him. She will also rever to her mate, Mahado, with 'sir' because she loves him very much. _

_That's why the Dragon's refer to each other like that, but most Dragons have long forgotten to do so. Even the Council doesn't use it anymore, as you've read before with the meetings. Yami has been taught to use it in front of a Dragon/Dragoness, because Yugi wants him to use it. Oh, and those who are not mated yet, are not called 'lady' or 'sir' unless they are older than 100 years. _

_I hope to have explained enough. Might there be questions, I would be please to answer them. Thank you for reading and please review!_

//


	12. Love's Flowers

Well, because I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere, my Muse decided to leave me as well. *curses under her breath* MSN is out, e-mail is out and to all those who hear it: I'm sick and tired of it. Curse this campus I'm living on for the following four weeks. I have to survive more than four weeks still with these idiotic conditions!!!

And they took my extra blanket as well..... *cries*  
Therefore, I am sooo happy (as might you be) that I pre-wrote this chapter and chapter 13 as well. As pre-mentioned, my Muse left me for this story and gave me another idea, I've lost something with Permanent as well. I will try to do something in the weekend, but I'm going out with my classmates as well.

Hopefully this chapter will be loved. I really like it, although I think I did it a little bit too early.  
**It's a LEMON people!!!! A LEMON!!!! And it starts off as a LEMON!!!** I know, you guys came this far especially for this, but I thought: let's warn you guys. So, tadaa people, a lovely lemon with goodyness!!! ^-^

Thank you reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to you: Chibi-Yugi, Clare-stovold, SRRH, Yaminisu, j bear and Obsessed about you!!! ^-^ Please enjoy this chapter! I did writing it *wink wink*

**Chapter 12  
**Love's Flowers

//

A tongue softly licked Yami's lips and the pale man moaned softly. Where all these feelings and need to make sounds came from, he wasn't sure. He pulled Atemu closer to himself, kissing the tanned lips, letting the begging tongue inside his mouth. He sucked on the soft appendage, earning a moan from Atemu as well. They broke apart for air, Yami chuckled, before leaning in to kiss again. This time, Atemu explored the moist cavern. He licked Yami's tongue and roof of the pale one's mouth. He nibbled on the lower lip, before kissing again.

When they broke apart again, Yami chuckled softly. Atemu rose an eyebrow, but Yami softly kissed his cheek and lick Atemu's ear softly.

"I never thought I would be feeling like this. I never thought I would be doing something like my uncle do", Yami said and he chuckled again. The warm breath send shivers up and down Atemu's spine. When Yami tended to his neck, sucking on the soft tanned skin, Atemu moaned.

"I thought you loved the Black Dragon", Atemu said softly, rubbing his hands over Yami's back. He had pulled the pale one on his lap and was now sucking on the left-nipple. Yami fisted his hands in Atemu's hair and moaned as sensations filled his veins.

"That doesn't mean I can't choose another to love. Atemu... Look at me, please. I want to meet the Black Dragon, I want to tell him I don't think like others do. But... I love you. These hours with you have enlightened something in me, a fire... burning with passion. I want you to kiss me", Yami said, rubbing noses with Atemu after his words. He got a kiss in return.

"I want you, only you Yami", Atemu murmured after they broke the kiss, gently nipping at the skin of Yami's neck and loving the moans he got. Fingers stroked the back of his neck, playing with the black hairs, sending shivers up and down Atemu's spine. Yami leaned against Atemu, nibbling on the shell of Atemu's ear. Atemu moaned, he wanted to so badly. And if felt so good too.

"Will you make me yours?", Yami asked softly in Atemu's ear. Both him and Atemu could feel how much this pleasured both of them. Their erect length's touching as Yami leaned a little bit closer. Atemu bit his lip, taking another was definite. He wanted... He needed Yami. He pulled the pale man closer to his body, their members touching and Yami cried softly in his ear, rolling his hips, making them touch.

"It's definite... You can't change it", Atemu whispered, moaning as Yami once again rolled his hips. Yami smiled sweetly at him, kissing his cheek with softness.

"I want this. It's my choice", Yami whispered and he kissed Atemu again. They crawled out of the water, still touching each other, kissing each other. Atemu didn't care about the wounds anymore, nor did Yami as he felt the soothing weight of Atemu on top of him. Hands stroked his pale sides, lips sucked on his skin, chest, nipples. Yami moaned, wanting Atemu to go on. Atemu nipped the skin on Yami's thigh and Yami cried out softly, it felt so good. Teeth scraped over his skin, the pleasure building up inside them.

Atemu played with the black curls of hair. He held Yami's hips and licked the tip of Yami's length. Yami cried out again, bucking his hips, trying to get more of that feeling. Atemu chuckled and enclosed the tip in his mouth. Yami screamed as heat engulfed him, Atemu sucking on his penis with want and need. With his tongue, Atemu left a tingling sensation behind. He sucked harshly, wanting for Yami to come.

"Aaa... Atemu!", Yami cried out, his eyes closed and his head flicking from left to right. He was still trying to buck his hips. Atemu hummed, sending vibrations over the sensitive skin. With a scream of pleasure, Yami released, his seed flying down Atemu's throat. Yami lay there, panting for air and Atemu licked his lips clean.

"Still want more? It will hurt", Atemu said softly, sucking on Yami's neck, feeling the pulse of Yami's vein. Yami moaned and pushed Atemu off of him. He chuckled as Atemu stared at him, blinking confused. With his finger he traced curls and lines on Atemu's thigh and he played with the weeping length. He traced his thumb over the split and he sucked on the finger, tasting Atemu.

"I want everything from you", Yami said, kissing Atemu on his lips. He straddled Atemu's hips, feeling the erect penis at his entrance. Some primitive sense inside told him to do this. Atemu moaned, his hands on Yami's hips. With a quick movement down, Atemu was burried inside Yami to the hilt. Two equal screams, one from pain and the other from pure pleasure, was heard through the silent night. Nails dug into skin and Yami whimpered softly. Atemu gasped for air, he couldn't believe the heat he was feeling. Around him it was so thight, so hot, so delicious, but he didn't dare to move.

Yami dug his nails a little bit deeper into Atemu's skin. It was painful, it felt as if a Desert Rose had performed a cuddle-attack on him with full force. His insides were burning and when he softly moved he could feel Atemu inside him. Somehow, it made him feel tense again, pleasure building up. Especially since Atemu brought his hand down to stroke Yami's limp length. Yami moaned and Atemu squeezed the sensitive organ.

"You have to move, Yami... please", Atemu begged and Yami nodded. Slowly he lifted himself from Atemu and he moaned. Atemu moaned as well, softly squeezing Yami's length again. For Yami it was the courage to go down again. It still hurt, but if felt so good too. This time, Yami went quicker up and down, earning cries from Atemu. Yami moaned, it was starting to get easier and so much better.

Suddenly Atemu grabbed Yami's hips and made an angle when Yami came down on him again. Atemu smirked when Yami screamed, knowing he had hit the best spot in Yami's whole body. Both were writhing against each other, Atemu encouraging for Yami to keep going. The hotness, the tightness was everything.

"Please! Please!", Atemu called out and he bucked his hip upwards to meet Yami in his coming down. He felt he was coming closer to his end, sweat covering their bodies. Yami cried out as Atemu hit his prostate again. Atemu, feeling he was getting closer and closer, let go of Yami's hip with one hand. Yami screamed as Atemu squeezed his length again. He still rode Atemu, feeling how his inside tightened.

"Come... Please!! For me!", Atemu screamed at Yami and Yami cried out. He kept screaming at the top of his lungs, before Atemu burried deep inside him. His seed splashed over Atemu's hand, stomach and chest. He felt the hot seed being shot up his inside, while Atemu stayed deep within him.

Yami tried to lay as gently as possible on top of Atemu, panting and feeling how Atemu wrapped his arms around the shaking form. Atemu pulled out of Yami and the pale man moaned in loss.

"This leaves me wanting more", Yami whispered, kissing Atemu's chest. Atemu chuckled as well, still panting for air.

"I love you, Yami, son of Yugi", Atemu whispered back, rubbing Yami's back with his hands and nuzzling the man on top of him. Yami chuckled, kissing Atemu.

"I love you too, Atemu. I'm yours now", Yami said and kept on kissing the tanned man beneath him. He was sore, yes, it hurt, yes... but he wanted so much more than just this one time.

//

**40 hours after the cave-in. Sun has finally risen**

//

Bakura and Marik were already gone for the day. They helped out digging, even though the sun had barely risen. Hope was still there, but just a little bit. All Marik hoped for now was just getting Yami's body out of that cavern, so they could bury him properly. Yugi was still playing dead and Marik had left his mate to take care of him.

Sir Nemes started walking with them to a platform, a group of Dragons already forming for today's digging. Bakura sighed as sir Nemes looked back at the cavern. He had been with Yugi in the night, trying to comfort him and let the silverwhite Dragon eat something. Marik shook his head.

"_He's getting sick. Even if we would find Yami's body... I don't think Yugi will recover_", sir Nemes said and silently, Bakura had to agree with him. They were startled when Seto was already down at the platform. Seto looked at them, the turquoise Dragon easily seen. Marik bumped heads with him.

"_What are you doing here so early? I thought you would take over Bakura in the afternoon_", Marik said softly. Ever since the accident with the cavern, he had changed somehow. From the tough, bad-mouthed Dragon, he was suddenly quiet and... soft. Malik loved the the change, but he also hated it. It meant the terrible change in their life, which he was trying to forget. Even Bakura had gone quiet in the past hours, dwelling in memories which were so painful.

//**Flashback**//

_Stones... so many. Pain, everywhere. Why did they attack? What had been the problem? Bakura growled as more stones fell. The ceiling was shaking and Ryou was crying. The child, the beautiful child. He had to protect them. _

_Blood, so much blood... Bakura roared as the Dragons came closer, they were coiling around each other. Ryou called the name of the child... Fear, Bakura only saw fear. He heard the child call out: 'Papa! Papa!", and he couldn't help. Bakura rushed forward, he had to get the child!_

_A rock fell almost on top of him. The Dragons coming closer. Ryou... The child... _

//**End Flashback**//

Bakura shook his head from the awful memory. He had been having nightmares for so long and now they were returning. He didn't sleep, he couldn't... Marik looked at him and bumped his head against Bakura's side.

"_We'll find him_", Marik said and Seto, together with sir Nemes nodded. Sir Honda had come down as well and with the five of them, they flew up to the cavern. The exit had been dug out for most part, but they still had a long way to go. Their nests had been at the entire exit of it it would take months to reach it...

//

"Do you think my family is save?", Yami asked softly. They had started walking again at the first signs of the upcoming sun. Well, Yami walked with a slight limp in his movement, but after the hot bath he was actually fine. Atemu's leg was once again stiff and hurt like hell. Yami once again supported him as they walked towards the path that would lead up to the cavern.

"Yami... You know I can't answer that. Many Dragons will have lost their lives or mates in the cave-in. But you're family is a strong one. I bet they are fine", Atemu said. Yami sighed and Atemu looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Do you think... I'm afraid they think I'm dead... And what about uncle Ryou and the egg? I want to see them so badly now", Yami said, dragging Atemu behind him. Atemu nodded.

"I understand Yami, I understand. Let's hurry", Atemu said and he tried to limp faster up the way, but it didn't work. After a few steps Yami was panting even more and Atemu was feeling deadly tired again. They had barely slept last night, trying to keep themselves warm with bathing and making love.

"Don't overdo it. We will reach them", Yami said and he kept supporting Atemu in their walk. They kissed each other's cheek sometimes, feeling secure in each other's grasps.

//

The sun rose more and more at the horizon. The cold air made her shiver and Desert Rose looked up at her mother. Isis and Mahado were talking with Malik, her uncle. The sand-coloured Dragon was looking so worried and so desperate for help that Desert Rose couldn't bare it. She rose up from the nest and walked away from them. She held the link with her mother and father, but she knew it was all right. Desert Rose walked passed lady Anzu and lady Mana. Seneth was quiet, cuddling against his mother between her paws, while lady Mana was holding back her tears.

Desert Rose walked further, seeing all these mourning Dragons made her sad. There were more of them like lady Mana, losing their mate in the cave-in. She stopped at seeing sir Yugi and sir Ryou with his egg. Sir Ryou was trying to make sir Yugi eat, while trying to guard his egg. Sir Yugi lay in his nest, but he had moved from laying on his side to laying on his stomach with his head burried under his wing. Desert Rose sniffed and ran away. Tears streamed down her rose-pinkish scales. They streamed out of her large brown eyes and she ran out of the cavern down the path.

She couldn't fly yet, most baby Dragons learned when they were four years of age. Desert Rose was almost four and a half years old and she could already hoover in the air, but her wings still weren't strong enough to take on to full flight, so this time, she didn't dare to do so. She ran into the thick forest of pine trees and huddled up against a tree. In the shadows of the sunlight she cried over the loss of her best friend.

//

_I have never explained how Desert Rose actually looks like. Well, I think I should. Especially since she starts to play a bigger part now. I never thought she would. _

_Anyway, Desert Rose is a pinkish-coloured Dragoness. Her scales have something white as well, but there is soft red too. A little mix of white and red makes her scales pinkish like. Her eyes are big and brown and she has two small horns growing out of her head. _

_Further she has no spikes on her tail, but she's still young. Baby Dragons are not done growing until they are 50 years old, in the least. Some males keep growing until they're 70-72 years and females until they're 58. But when they're 50 and full-grown it's also possible._

_Anyway... I hope everyone enjoyed reading! ^-^_

There, the ending. I hope you all enjoyed. I do have a small thing where I described all the Dragons upon. Well, the Family so to speak. I can post it up as well if someone would like. Anyway, thank you for reading and please leave a review!! ^-^


	13. Reunite

Hello to all of you!! ^-^ Okay, almost everybody wanted me to reunite Yami with Yugi again, so tadaaa!!!! A new chapter and the title gives away everything!! I hope all of you are fine, my internet was dull... again. Ever since I'm at the campus in England my internet is half-alive or dead. Poor manager of the internet. He now lies dead in his own office!!! ^-^

Anyway, I want to thank all the reviewers who reviewed for this story!! And so, I dedicate this chapter to:  
**-Obsessed about you  
-Yaminisu (who is helping me out great time at the moment)  
****-SRRH  
-Akinos  
-Chibi-Yugi  
-Clare-stovold  
-Yaoiluver4life**

My muse is slightly back. I have some ideas for the next chapters, but updating might be slightly slow again. I will try as soon as possible though, if my new teachers won't give me more assignments!!! (grrrr, but the teachers are soo much better than in Holland... ^-^)**

* * *

Chapter 13  
**Reunite

//

Yami nearly jumped out of his skin when a deer made a jump away from them. Atemu moaned softly in pain, but when Yami looked at him, he shook his head.

"I'm fine", Atemu whispered. He was tired again, but they had to keep on walking. Animals were surrounding them, their blood had lured them out and it was too dangerous to rest. Yami cried out, scaring the animals before them, but Atemu was sure it wouldn't work any longer. Yami picked a branch up from the floor. He swung it at the upcoming wolf, which growled at him.

"Go", Atemu murmured. He couldn't... He couldn't protect Yami...

"No! Sit down, I'll take care of them!", Yami shouted and he placed Atemu on the floor. Maybe a little bit too harshly, as he heard Atemu moan, but the moment they had moved a wolf decided to attack. Yami swung the branch and hit the animals paws to knock it over. Immediately another wolf attacked and Yami cried out. He tried to growl at them, make them scared, like his father could... But he was no Dragon.

//

Desert Rose felt disturbed in her crying as she heard the shouts and cries from near by. She heard the animals growls and she saw deer's passing by and she rose to her feet. She perked her sharp-pointed ears, listening to her surroundings.

"_No!! Yami_!!", came from not so far away and Desert Rose froze. She couldn't have heard right. She must be dreaming. She felt sad to have such dreams, but that was before she heard another cry. Desert Rose stormed through the bushes and gasped at the sight she saw. One Human was battling on the ground, trying not to get eaten before the other one, her friend, Yami, swung the branch at the wolf's head knocking the animal away from the tanned Human.

"_Yami!!_", Desert Rose called out, immediately opening a link. Yami had never ever been so relieved about the links as now. He turned to see the girl, who flicked her tail, chasing the wolfs away, hurting them in a way Yami could not. The pale man hugged Atemu to his chest, making sure he was okay, calling the girl's name. Desert Rose looked at Yami, no, _stared_ at Yami.

"_Is it you?_", Desert Rose asked softly. Yami let go of Atemu and hugged the girl's head.

"It's me. It's me, Desert Rose. I have never been so happy to see you. How's dad?? How's the rest of the family? What happened?!", Yami asked as he hugged Desert Rose's head. He let go of her, but she stared at Atemu, instead of answering his questions. Yami walked over to Atemu and got his tanned lover to his feet.

"This is Atemu, he saved my life", Yami said and he captured the girl's attention again.

"_Your father. He's sick! He thinks you're dead, Yami. Please, follow me_!", Desert Rose said and she started to walk away quickly. She was desperate to show her family, her friends, that Yami was still alive. She had to show the silverwhite Dragon, but a cry made her look at Yami.

"Carry Atemu for me. He's hurt", Yami said. Desert Rose looked from Atemu to Yami and back again before she lowered through her legs. Yami helped Atemu on Desert's back. Desert Rose made sure that Yami sat on her back as well, before she moved. Yami was glad he could let his feet rest for a moment. He was glad to be in the presence of a Dragoness, he felt save. Even though Desert Rose was only a child still.

In a quick pace, Desert Rose made her way towards the cavern they were staying at. Yami sighed softly as he looked at the numerous Dragons who were digging at his previous cavern. Somehow, in the far back of his mind Yami was thinking about his nest and he felt a slight depression coming up.

Desert Rose walked up the path and entered the cavern. Both Atemu and Yami spotted the silverwhite Dragon that was Yugi. Yami climbed off Desert Rose's back and opened his mouth.

"Papa!", he called through the cavern. A mournful sound left Yugi's mouth, as other Dragons looked up from their things. Lady Isis rose to her feet and cried out. Malik stared at the half-running and half-limping boy.

"Papa!!", Yami called out again and this time Ryou saw how a flicker of light crossed Yugi's amethyst eyes and the male Dragon stared at the running boy. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around Yugi's muzzle and the silverwhite Dragon licked the boy, rubbed the fur spot against the boy, cradled his son.

"_Yami... My son, my boy_", Yugi whispered through the link and Yami was so glad he felt that link. He held onto that link as it was his lifeline. Malik came over to the group, as did Desert Rose. She let Atemu off her back and Yami dragged him closer.

"Papa, he saved me. This is Atemu", Yami said and he supported the tanned man, his lover, his mate. Yugi stared and then bend his head. A smell entered his nose. Yami's smell, but also that of Atemu alone. And he smelled Atemu's scent on Yami as well, he knew what had happened, but he could not care. He had his son back, even though he felt he had to share now with this Human.

"_I am forever grateful_", Yugi whispered, rubbing his fur spot against Atemu softly, sensing he was hurt. Atemu moaned softly, but leaned against Yugi's head. Malik rushed outside and cried out in happiness. He beat his giant wings and landed near Marik.

"_He's home! Yami is home_!!", Malik called out and he gathered the group together. He cried out to the other Dragons, wanting them to hear his happiness and relieve. Marik stared at him and then flew after Malik, who had gone back to the cavern of sir Nemes again. Bakura, Seto, Jonouchi and sir Nemes followed him, the five of them quickly walking over to their nests. Yami was hugging Ryou close, looking at the egg. In Yugi's nest was another man.

Bakura's lip twitched, his fangs showing. Marik stared at the small tanned man and did a double look. Yami's cry made them look at him.

"Uncles!!", Yami called out a big grin on his face. Jonouchi lowered his head and it was attacked by Yami's strong arms. The Dragons connected their mind-links to the youth, rubbing their furspots gently against him, sensing his pain. Jonouchi bumped heads with Yugi.

"_I told you so_", he whispered, but friendly. Yugi smiled and bumped heads back. Then Jonouchi looked down upon Atemu, smelling Yugi's scent upon him.

"_He saved Yami_", Yugi said softly, to all of them. Yami went over to Atemu, who was looking quite jealousy. He pulled the other man down and lay the tanned male's head in his lap. Worriedly he looked up at Yugi.

"He saved me from the Dragons and the stones. Papa, you have to help him, he's hurt", Yami said softly. He stroked Atemu's hair and Marik looked at Malik. Colours went flying, crimson and rose-red and violet. Yami ignored the colours, still looking into the amethyst eyes of Yugi. Over the years, he found out that only Yugi, uncle Ryou and uncle Malik could do healing Magic. Yugi sighed softly, but before he could speak up, Atemu touched Yami's cheek.

"I'll live", he said, but Yami shook his head. Malik brought his head down and touched Yami.

"_I'll do it_", he said and warmth enveloped the two males. Yami smiled as he saw how the cuts and scratches left their bodies. The gash on Atemu's leg left without leaving a scar and Yami touched his forehead without pain again. He stroked the furspot on uncle Malik's head, thanking him a hundred times.

"_No worries, kid. Just rest yes, sleep and rest well_", Malik said. Yami smiled sleepily, Atemu had already fallen asleep and the Dragons left to let give them some space. Gently, Yami lay Atemu's head on the nest and he rose up to hug his father's head again. Yugi hummed, delighted and with love. Yami smiled.

"I missed you papa. If Desert Rose hadn't come on time, me and Atemu would've been killed by animals. Were we almost with you and then...", Yami broke out in sobs. Yugi hugged his son against his chest, crystalline tears falling from his eyes upon Yami.

"_I'm glad you're back. I missed you too, when I lost you and that cavern collapsed I dwelled in misery_", Yugi murmured softly. He ushered Yami to use the link, not wanting everyone to hear their conversation as he closed the link so only they could hear each other. The family was not bothered, they would be told the story. As Yami looked around, he saw what he had missed. Uncle Seto and uncle Jonouchi curled up some more against each other, happy and relieved. Uncle Bakura laughed with uncle Ryou, while the ice-blue Dragon cradled his egg. Uncle Malik and uncle Marik were obviously talking too, sometimes giving slight glares, but then nipping at each other again. Yami sighed softly, stroking Yugi's scales.

"_I must tell you... I'm sorry papa_", Yami whispered. He hadn't really thought about the meaning of mating with Atemu, but as he was back now, it meant that his father would be alone again. Yugi cradled him closer and stared at the beloved boy.

"_What do you mean_?", he asked softly.

"_I... I mated with Atemu, papa_", Yami said, blushing. He softly cried some more and continued before Yugi could. "_I love him papa, with all my heart. But I realised... I don't want to leave you alone, papa!_", Yami cried out through their minds. Yugi smiled.

"_You won't leave me alone, Yami. As if I would let you go so easily again. Atemu is welcome in the nest I have for you, as long as you keep your things to yourself and not show me_", Yugi said and Yami chuckled. He could promise his father that, he wasn't like uncle Marik and uncle Malik. He hugged his father again.

"_You know papa, I won't leave you alone with mating season either. Atemu can wait with that, besides, I don't think he'll be affected either, he's Human_", Yami said and Yugi nodded. The silverwhite Dragon softly pushed Yami towards 'his' Human and smiled as they both cuddled up against his chest. He covered them both with blankets, to keep them warm. Yami was asleep before the blanket had been rightfully adjusted.

"_He's not Human_", Bakura suddenly said, opening their links again. Yugi looked at him and nodded. He was glad Bakura had waited until Yami had fallen asleep. It would be hard explaining otherwise.

"_I know what you mean, but the aura is also different from Yami. Yami's aura is also different from every Human I've met_", Yugi said softly.

"_Because he can live and because we rub off on him_", Seto said, coming into the conversation. Yugi sighed.

"_I know it's hard to believe guys, but please. Yami loves him and as long as there's no danger I don't see why we can't trust Atemu. He saved Yami's live_", Yugi said, and he nudged the blanket again softly. Maybe he was naïve, but he had his family back in place. Adding another to the family, who saved his son's live, wasn't that bad.

"_If he hurts Yami in one possible way, he's dead before he can explains himself_", came Marik's reply to all this. Seto, Jonouchi and Bakura agreed. Ryou sighed softly, nuzzling Bakura and Malik growled as he watched the two boys curled together.

"_Fine. But I'm going to sleep now. Night_", Yugi said and even though it was midday, the silverwhite Dragon lay his head on his paws, covering both Yami and Atemu from their sight and ending the conversation. Closing his amethyst eyes, there was one other thought on his mind except for the one of relieve. Would Atemu ever hurt his son, then the tanned male couldn't be identified anymore before the others would reach him.

* * *

Ooooh, Yugi and warning signs!!! I love them!!!! :) Anyway, thanks for reading. I noticed that everytime Yami is upset about something I let him call Yugi "papa", instead of "dad". I don't know about you guys, but that makes him cuter.  
Sorry about the OOC-ness as well. I'm just bad with holding Yami in character, considering this time he was not locked up in a puzzle!! AND!!!! I have all seven parts of Millenium World!! I cried again at the end!!! I didn't read the Duel, which would have made me more upset, but heck, I cried again. I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE!!!!! Oh well... we'll see about Yami in this story..... (evil laugh)

Thanks for reading and please leave a review!!


	14. Hatchling

Hello to all!!! Thank you all for waiting so long for this chapter. I actually had it finished a while ago, but I just couldn't post it because I didn't finish chapter 15 yet. But anyway, I thought of it to post it now, because there is a chance I will not have internet for the upcoming three weeks. I'll be at a farmer for lambing, which is probably a reason why I won't have any chance to post something soon either. Although I will try to work on my stories.

If I'm allowed to take my notes with me and a pencil, I'll be able to write. No worries about that. I hope you will enjoy this chapter, considering it took so long for me to post it, I don't expect a lot of reviews, but I hope you all will enjoy.

This chapter is dedicated to:  
- Chibi-Yugi  
- Akinos  
- Clare-stovold  
- Yaminisu  
- SRRH

Have fun! ^-^

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**  
**hatchling**

//

Yami softly stroked Atemu's hair as the other one slept. Sometimes a soft moan would come from the still slightly injured man. Uncle Malik's healing had done them good, but it wasn't as good as Yugi's or as Ryou's. And they were still tired, their muscles sore from everything they had been through. Yugi was ripping off the meat from a carcass, while keeping a good eye on his son. This morning had been eventful, seeing as everyone wanted to greet Yami again. Yami had been happy to see the other Dragons as well, Lady Mana had even come to pay a visit. Yami smiled sadly as he remember that Lady Isis had told him about Caleb and his death.

Again, he softly stroked Atemu's hair as he was draped in the blanket by his father. Yugi enclosed his legs around them, building a save 'wall' around them and Yami smiled. He leaned against Yugi's chest and sighed softly.

"_Will he be okay_?", he asked softly to Yugi. Yugi made a soft rumble, answering with a confident 'yes'. Yami smiled, leaning in some more. He had missed the warmth of the scales a lot and was happy he could feel them again.

"_You should rest, my boy_", Yugi whispered gently within Yami's mind. Yami sighed softly, still looking at Atemu. The Human male suddenly turned to his side, looking at Yami with dazed eyes, but a small smile on his face as well.

"Your father is right, love", Atemu whispered. Yugi touched Atemu, sending warmth through the cooling body, healing it further and Atemu stroked the scales with care. Maybe they didn't trust him yet, but he was willingly to show he could be trusted. Yugi made a small sound, a soft purring and gave a soft nudge to Atemu's body, making the Human male raise up so he could crawl over to Yami. The night had barely fallen and Yugi would watch over them. Atemu smiled, making his way to Yami and cuddling close to his lover with his head on Yami's stomach.

"_Sleep_", resounded in both boy's heads and Yami smiled at his father's word. He stroked Atemu's hair gently, closing his eyes. Yugi lay his head on his neck, shielding them from the fire's light and shielding them from any harm that could be done. Atemu smiled as well, cuddling closer to Yami, making the other chuckle softly.

"Stop that", Yami said teasingly, wanting to help his father. Atemu chuckled, breathing out softly and closing his eyes against the light. He was sore from the inside and outside, his leg still feeling stiff sometimes, but he felt better than he had ever felt. With his lover sleeping peacefully beside him, he could sleep as well, feeling guarded by the silverwhite Dragon.

//

The days became longer again. The snow melted and the grass dried up. Atemu cuddled Yami closer to his chest as he nuzzled the paler man. Yami sighed, but smiled. Malik lay close-by, enjoying the warmth from the sun. Of course, it was nothing compared to the summer sun and it would never compare to the desert sun, but this would do. He was there, keeping a keen eye upon the two, while his mate was bathing.

"DAD!!!", Yami called out and waved when he saw the silverwhite Dragon. Yugi landed near their spot and walked over. He welcomed Yami first, then Atemu and then Malik, who lazily bumped his head.

"_Hello_", Yugi said and then went into the water, bumping heads with Marik. This was how they filled their days again. Bathing, being lazy and just being with each other. Atemu was a full part of the family now, spending nights within Yugi's nest, cuddled up against the silverwhite Dragon's scales and to Yami. Malik was first to get to his feet and grab the carcass which Yugi had dropped on the floor. It was feeding time and eventually the whole family had surrounded around them and was eating whatever they had captured.

"Open up", Atemu whispered in Yami's ear and he held a small piece of fruit before Yami's eyes. The crimson eyes twinkled playfully, before Yami took the bait and 'accidentally' sucked on Atemu's fingers while taking the piece of fruit. Atemu bit his lip, but a playful smirk adorned his lips as he retrieved his fingers and bit off another piece of fruit to give to Yami. Yami smirked as well, being playful as he softly sucked on Atemu's fingers again. Atemu smirked again, and rose up from the floor suddenly. Biting into the fruit he walked away from Yami and with a last look he stared at his lover.

Yami growled softly as his fun was interrupted by Atemu leaving. With a feral, but playful smirk, he got up from the floor gave a look at this father with a reassuring signal over the link, before disappearing after Atemu.

"Atemu!", he called out and tackled his lover from behind. Atemu and him ended up on the floor, Yami sitting down on top of his lover, crossing his arms.

"Why did you leave?", the paler one asked. Atemu chuckled.

"I wanted to have more privacy for our playing", Atemu said and Yami chuckled as well. He leaned down, his breath like a ghost against Atemu's ear, before he captured it and suckled on the tender flesh softly. Atemu moaned, he was used to Yami teasing him, but he still was aroused as Yami played with him. Yami got himself off of Atemu, turning the male so his stomach was facing the sky and he stroked his cheek softly, seating himself upon Atemu's abdomen.

"You wanted to play?", Yami asked teasingly and Atemu grabbed him, kissing him with love and passion as his hands travelled down Yami's back and got under his shirt. He touched the soft skin and grinned as they broke their kiss.

"Playing with you is my intention", he said, pulling Yami closer and sucking on exposed skin. Helping if it needed to be exposed.

//

At night, when it had fallen later again, Atemu lay awake. He softly touched Yami's cheek, who lay curled up against him. He smirked a little bit as he recalled the events of that day. Yami had been submissive again, begging Atemu to make love to him. Atemu snorted inwardly, he knew that Yami's uncles were still a bit wary of him. They had even gone as far as searching for them, finding them bathing with Yugi when they got back. Atemu was grateful that the silverwhite Dragon had scolded them and Yami had been blushing madly. Atemu looked through the small opening between Yugi's head and legs, seeing the exit of their cavern close-by.

He got up, leaving Yami to rest who murmured out his name and he climbed over Yugi's legs to get out from the nest. He did one step, before being grabbed from behind like a kitten who was trying to escape. Atemu smiled, he loved the care the silverwhite Dragon had for both of them.

"_Where are you going_?", Yugi asked through their mindlink. Atemu was placed back on the floor and he turned to Yugi.

"_Sorry to wake you, Yugi. I was going for a relieve and to take some air_", Atemu said back, their minds only for them to hear. Yugi made a soft rumble.

"_Return quickly and save_", Yugi said back and he let Atemu go. Atemu walked off calmly, as he walked towards the exit. He knew that Yugi trusted him but he needed some fresh air, so he walked passed by the other nests and outside. The fresh air relieved his senses and he took his breath calmly as he gazed at the night's stars. He smiled sadly as he sat down at the edge of the plateau and kept gazing up.

"You are shining brilliantly, stars", Atemu murmured softly and tears leaked down his cheeks. He remembered himself asking, times and times again, as to why the stars gazed back at him. As to why this was his future. His tears dripped upon his clothing and a small breeze played with his golden locks of hair. For the past nights he had been sitting here, gazing at the stars and crying, without sobs.

"_They are beautiful, are they not_?", a voice asked in his mind and sir Nemes appeared from out of the Shadows the cavern created. Atemu turned to him and stroked the Dragon's scales.

"They are", Atemu murmured softly. Sir Nemes lay down beside Atemu, making sure the Human was protected against the wind. Atemu sighed softly.

"_You are happy now_", sir Nemes said and Atemu turned to him, still stroking the soft and warm scales. Atemu murmured something, but shook his head when sir Nemes wanted to know what he had said. He couldn't share it, these words, or these tears. Atemu wiped them away from his cheeks and eyes, gazing up again.

"_He loves you_", sir Nemes murmured when Atemu rose up next to him.

"Thank you for the advice", Atemu said softly and sir Nemes bumped his head against Atemu softly, wanting to tell the other it would be fine. Atemu smiled sweetly this time, looking at the cavern.

"I must return, or else sir Yugi will start a search for me", Atemu said. He gave one last stroke to sir Nemes' furspot and walked inside. Sir Nemes stayed where he was at the edge of the cliff. He stretched his neck, looking up at the stars and softly he let out a whimper.

"_What do you have in mind for him, Elsr_?", he asked himself and the stars.

When Atemu had gotten back, he cuddled up with Yami again, against the warm scales of the silverwhite Dragon. Yugi purred softly, knowing Atemu was back and he send some warmth through the Human's mindlink. Atemu smiled, sending his happiness back and he made sure to fall asleep with Yami cuddled up to him. His lover, who had taken a firm grip on him and was not letting him go anymore. Atemu smiled, he was happy, half of him was.

//

It was as if Atemu had had slept for only two minutes, when he was awoken by a cry. Yami moaned softly and Atemu chuckled as he felt Yugi shift. Atemu tried to raise up, but Yami pulled him down and snuggled a little bit deeper into him. Another cry of a panicking Dragon made Atemu shift some more. If it was danger, they had to get out as soon as possible.

"_Ryou! Calm down_", he heard sir Malik said and Atemu tried to push Yami a little bit off of him again. Yugi helped him by picking Yami up. Yami yelped and scolded his father for waking him so rudely.

"_Yami... Just look. It's an experience you don't want to miss_", Yugi said and Atemu looked too as he grabbed Yami. They gasped as they saw how Ryou and Bakura stared at their egg which was cracking. Yami laughed.

"It's hatching!", he called out happily and smiled as more cracks appeared in the egg. Some of the shell fell off and Yami felt how he was holding his breath. The whole family was around the egg, Ryou closest to it and then Bakura. Malik was holding his breath as well, as more shell pieces fell off. A tail, tiny and wet, whacked his way through the shell as well, wriggling and turning the egg on it's side, making it burst. The tiny Dragon, male or female, tried to shake it's head and Yami grabbed Atemu, his hands fisting in Atemu's clothing.

"Look Atemu! It's adorable", Yami whispered in Atemu's ear and he smiled cutely. Atemu smiled as well, laying his head on top of Yami's, enjoying the sight of Ryou mothering over the small Dragonchild and licking it clean. He gently stroked Yami's back and Yami hugged him in excitement. Yugi smiled as he saw his son and lover and softly he licked them.

"_Dad!_", Yami scolded.

"_You used to like that you know_?", Yugi asked and Atemu chuckled. Yami turned his gaze towards the small Dragonchild and smiled sweetly. The child was named Akefia and he was as white as Bakura was. A brown stripe went over his back and the underside of his leather wings was brown as well, just as chocolate brown as both Ryou's and his eyes. Ryou was licking the child clean, while everyone congratulated them. When it became calmer, Yugi turned away from the scene and took Yami and Atemu with him. The sun was starting to rise and even though it was early he took both men down towards the hot spring and bathed himself there. Yami felt something was wrong, but he didn't dare asking. Instead, he climbed onto his father's back and with the warm water he washed the scales. Atemu looked at the two of them, a sad smile slightly on his lips.

* * *

There, the ending!! Well, of this chapter at least. I hope to have something else written up soon, but as I said, I might not be able to upload. So be aware of a sloooow update! I'm sorry!!! *cries*

I hope you have enjoyed reading!! ^-^


	15. Scales as Nightfall

I know, I'm sorry. I haven't updated in months, which I'm very sorry about, but have no worries what-so-ever, I'm still alive. Although the updates won't be so quickly. I have vacation now (only a week though) and after that a busy time.. *sigh* But I can at least start writing stuff again. I must admit that new ideas keep flooding into my head and I have to release myself from that as well... *sighs again*

I hope you all will enjoy reading!

Dedicated to:  
- Chibi-Yugi  
- Clare-stovold  
- Akinos  
- Berry-licious

* * *

**Chapter 15  
**Scales as Nightfall

//

Bakura captured his son with his tail. The small Dragonchild squealed, his chocolate brown eyes scolding at his father. Red eyes looked at the child and Akefia gave up struggling against his father's hold. They were out, bathing with the family and the small child was still learning how to swim. Ryou giggled slightly and nudged Bakura gently.

"_You have to help him, love_", Ryou said and Bakura rumbled softly. He placed Akefia back into the water, his tail making sure the child wouldn't drown. Squeals were heard from Akefia as he kept splashing with his feet and Ryou chuckled softly. He nudged the child softly and licked Akefia's head with love and care. Akefia purred as he indicated he wanted to be near his ice-blue coloured father and Bakura let the child play at the shallow parts of the pool. They kept watching their child closely, wanting to be near him at all times.

Yugi circled his tail around Yami. They were the furthest away from the water, laying in the sun and it was very comfortable. Atemu, however, wasn't there and Yami sighed softly.

"_You act as if you can't live without him_", Yugi murmured and he laughed. Yami whined softly and he swatted the scales with the palm of his hand.

"Dad! Cut it out... I'm worried. What if Akefia ate him?", Yami asked. Yugi laughed some more as he heard the ridiculous statement.

"_You and I both know that Akefia still drinks milk from Ryou and only little bits of flesh. He can't digest too much of it yet_", Yugi said. Yami huffed.

"He nearly killed me already. He's worse than Desert Rose", the teen said and crossed his arms. Yugi purred softly.

"_Jealous_?", Yugi asked. Yami shook his head. No, of course he wasn't jealous. But he couldn't say he didn't miss the attention either. Of course he still wrestled with uncle Marik and of course he was still loved by uncle Ryou, but still. With Akefia around now, everything had changed. Even his father had changed. He was more gloomy, more sad... Yami sighed softly, it just wasn't Akefia. It was everything. Atemu was sad, like Yugi. His uncles Marik and Malik were still themselves, horny and all, while his uncles Bakura and Ryou were happy. Uncle Jonouchi and Seto were still themselves too and Yami couldn't blame them, but he couldn't say he missed the old times. From... before... Before their cave collapsed.

"_Talk to me_", Yugi softly whispered. The other mind-links were cut off from Yami's mind and the teen sighed.

"_I... miss the old times. I know that I should be happy, but I'm not... I think. I don't know... Of course I'm happy for uncle Ryou and Bakura to have Akefia, but he still tried to eat me. I swear it on Atemu's heart_", Yami thought. Yugi sighed.

"_I see. So you feel lost? Or hurt_?", Yugi asked softly. He rubbed his fur-spot against Yami and the teen sighed.

"_Maybe I am just jealous. I don't know... I had all the attention for three years and suddenly I have to share. I don't understand myself, but I'm glad you're not angry_", Yami murmured through the link. Yugi chuckled softly.

"_How can I be angry, when I'm jealous myself?_", the Dragon asked his son and Yami looked at him. He saw how sad his father was and he felt sad himself too. Suddenly Atemu came running out of the bushes and Yugi caught the running teen.

"_What is it_?", the silverwhite Dragon asked worriedly. Atemu was panting, but he smiled too.

"Can I borrow Yami? Please?", he asked softly. Yami stood up from the ground and walked over to Atemu. The teen hugged him, smiling softly. Yugi softly chuckled.

"_You go ahead. I need some rest anyway_", Yugi said and Atemu smiled. He stroked the fur-spot softly and took Yami's hand in his tanned one. Yami smiled, waved at his father and walked after Atemu. From his spot, Jonouchi looked at Seto, his honeybrown eyes worried. Seto looked back.

"_What is it_?", the turquoise coloured Dragon asked his mate. Jonouchi sighed.

"_I still don't trust him_", Jonouchi murmured softly. Seto sighed, but his mate got off from the floor. Seto looked up, his tail circling around Jonouchi's foot.

"_You can't_", Seto said.

"_He's still my nephew. And he's still Human_", Jonouchi said and he got himself loose from Seto's grasp to walk away through the bushes.

//

Blinking, two pair of eyes watched them. Honeybrown met the green of tree-leaves, before ducking his head lower and looking around. He had lost them again and he was not happy with that. Jonouchi flicked his tail, effectively striking two tree's to the ground, their base broken and lost. He had seen them leave and was now very curious as to what was going on. Flicking his tail again, now wary as to not break any tree again, Jonouchi looked around again and walked slightly further, searching for them.

He had to find his little nephew, he was worried. Jonouchi had no idea of what was going on, but he had felt the change. Yugi was sad, Yami was jealous (perhaps, he didn't know) and Atemu was secretive. And he, Jonouchi, didn't like secrets. So he was burning to find out what was going on. He knew about Yugi, he had been there himself. Sometimes those cries still gave him nightmares... and he could understand Yami... he thought. Jonouchi sighed, walking around a large oak tree. This was ridiculous, but then he could hear them again and he followed. While he actually needed (wanted) to stop.

//

"Where are we going? Atemu!! Tell me, please", Yami begged, but it wouldn't help. He had already begged since they left the spot and Atemu would not tell him. He would only say that Yami shouldn't worry and that he, Atemu, would protect him. Suddenly, Atemu had gone from smiling happy to sad and silent. Softly, the pale youth sighed.

"I know you will protect me Atemu, that's one of the many things as to why I love you", Yami said, hoping to get a reaction from Atemu, but all that the other Human did was looking around and then smile towards Yami.

"I have to tell you something, love", Atemu murmured softly, pulling Yami closer by softly tugging his hand. Yami rose his eyebrow and chuckled.

"I know you love me, but I would love to hear those words again", Yami said, teasing slightly. Atemu smiled, but softly cupped Yami's face in his hands and Yami could read from those rose-red eyes that this was no joke. He tilted his head slightly, looking worriedly at Atemu.

"What is wrong?", Yami asked softly. Atemu sighed softly.

"I have been thinking. And you deserve to know the truth, about me. I didn't come here because a Dragon tried to eat me", Atemu blurted out. Yami looked at him, asking him to continue with his silence. Atemu understood and talked again.

"I am born here, upon Dragonian. I have lived here for whole my life, which is longer than you think, Yami", Atemu murmured softly. Yami still stared at him.

"Atemu, I don't follow you. You were born here? But dad has never told me about any other Human families in Dragonian", Yami said. Atemu swallowed, he wasn't sure if he should continue. Should he lie again...? No, he couldn't do that. He felt how his chest tightened and with difficulty he said: "I'm not Human". Yami only stared at him and grabbed his hands.

"What?", was the question. He had seen it coming, this question. This explaining. Atemu swallowed again, his throat gone dry.

"I am born Dragon, my mother was named Elsr and my father was Akunamkanon. I am born from them, two Dragons who loved each other", Atemu said softly. He let go of Yami, afraid somehow. Yami stared at him and swallowed as well. It came as a shock, a big impact, but he was not afraid.

"They... Then why are you Human?", Yami asked softly. Atemu still didn't look at him.

"Because I'm ashamed for what I am. I'm not normal, Yami", Atemu murmured again. As if he was afraid to talk out loud. Yami's gaze hardened.

"Show me", he said. Atemu looked at him, but when he saw Yami looking like that at him, he knew he had to or else he wouldn't be believed. He would hurt his lover somehow and he couldn't turn back anymore anyway.

"I will", Atemu said softly and black tendrils shot out of the ground towards Atemu, it was all so sudden, that Yami cried out. As the black tendrils encircled Atemu gently, as it seemed, Yami gasped as he saw how Atemu's ears changed. They grew pointed and turned black. He saw how horns grew from Atemu's skull through his skin and hair, as his nails grew while his hands turned to claws. He heard the ripping of clothes, before Atemu was fully engulfed in the black tendrils.

"ATEMU!!!!", Yami called out, his eyes wide in fear and him staring at the black tendrils that grew bigger and bigger. He cried out again, as a black tail shot out from the tendrils. It had a plume of dark black hair at the tip and a row of flat spikes as well. Fearful, Yami took a small step backwards. A Dragon shot out from the tendrils and Yami stared, as did the one with the honeybrown eyes, which were widened in size.

Yami took in the Black Dragon before him. The front feet were normal of size, as the hind feet were slightly bigger. The Black Dragon leaned forward onto the well developed tip of his wings. The black scales seemed to be smooth and soft, while the horns were dangerously sharp as the spikes were as well. To make itself bigger, the Black Dragon rose it's scales and the spikes on his tail, as it spread it's wings, standing on all fours instead of leaning onto the tips of it's wings. A brilliant roar left the Dragon's mouth and and flicked it's tail slightly.

Yami bit his lip, before him lay the small pile of torn clothes from Atemu and a claw stood in that small pile. Rose-red eyes stared at Yami, awaiting a reaction, but when Yami stared at him and took a step forward, Atemu backed away. He was so used to being hurt, that he was scared of Yami's reaction. Yami stopped, but rose his hands.

"Atemu?", he softly asked and within his mind he felt a soft, tender and nervous tendril to lock with his mind. Yami closed his eyes, sending all his feelings over that link, receiving feelings back. He heard Atemu walk and a soft head was placed against his hands. Yami opened his eyes, looking into those of Atemu and he smiled.

"So it is true", Yami said softly and he chuckled. He couldn't help it, this was amazing! He would have given almost everything to meet the Black Dragon, to tell him about how much he was loved in Yami's heart and here he was, his own lover. Softly he stroked the black fur spot and he heard a purr coming from Atemu. He lay his head against the fur spot, relishing in it's softness and he smiled. Atemu was lying down on the ground now, his wings folded against his sides and purring as Yami stroked his sensitive spots.

//

"You're so soft", he heard his nephew say. Jonouchi could only stare through the trees and bushes. That he kept himself hidden was pure self-control he never knew he had. His lips turned up, showing off his fangs and he was not happy. How dare this traitor, this Cursed One, touch his nephew and endanger his family. Jonouchi growled, but turned away from the sight. He had to tell the others so they could do something about it. Flying away from the spot, hopefully as unrecognisable as possible, he flew towards their cavern and called out for Yugi.

//

"Will you fly me?", Yami asked softly as he sat on Atemu's back. The Dragon had finally let him up there and Atemu had finally un-tensed his muscles. Yami stroked the scales of Atemu's neck softly, still admired by their beauty. He kissed them softly and Atemu turned his head towards him again, looking at him with those vibrant rose-red eyes.

"_Maybe one day_", Atemu whispered softly. To tell the truth, he was deadly scared to even raise up now, afraid he would drop his lover and kill him somehow. Yami chuckled.

"That's a promise", Yami said, smiling and stroking the scales again.

"_No, it's not_", a sudden voice said. Yami nearly tumbled from Atemu's back, when Atemu jumped in fright. Yami clung to the black scaled neck, looking at whom stood there. Uncle Jonouchi, Seto and Marik. Yami stared at them.

"What are you doing here?", he asked softly, blinking confused. Atemu, however, lowered himself to the ground. Yami could hear the warning-like growls escaping Atemu's lips.

"_I followed you and Atemu. And surprisingly enough, I was correct in doing so_", Jonouchi said. Yami still looked at him in confusion. Then Atemu started talking too.

"_You had no such rights! I had to tell the secret to Yami, but what if something else was going on? Something that would be embarrassing for my lover to be seen by others_?", Atemu asked. He tried to be as subtle as possible, but he was angry. How dared they?

"_Shut up, you! That is my nephew on your back! You should have told us!_", Marik called out. Seto sighed.

"_Then you would have killed me on the spot. Or you would have taken Yami away from me. You don't know me! How can you be treating me different now that you know who I am?! I love Yami, as Human and as a Dragon_!", Atemu called out. Yami softly stroked the scales.

"I don't mind. Atemu is the one I love... please understand", Yami said. He was angry, yes, but he understood as well. Many believed that if you would see the Black Dragon, it was a curse for the rest of your life. That it would bring bad luck.

"_Give us back our nephew and we will leave you alone_", Seto hissed. Yami looked at them.

"_No_", Atemu hissed back. The moment Marik did a step forward, Atemu opened his Black Wings in response and took flight.

* * *

Tadaaaaaa!!! The end of chapter fifteen. What will happen now? How will Yugi react? Hahahahaha I know and you will find out!

Please leave a review! I thank all who reviewed before!! ^-^


	16. It takes one to understand

Yes, I know. I updated again in one week! Suddenly all the inspiration is back (thanks to Yaminisu) and I'm happy that I can post again! ^-^ Let's see, you all know that Atemu is a Black Dragon now, but do you also remember what Ryou once said. Many chapters ago? You probably do, but what trouble will that bring?

Have fun!

Chapter dedicated to:  
**-Yaminisu  
-SRRH  
-Clare-stovold  
-Chibi-Yugi  
-Berry-licious  
-NekoDarkness**

* * *

**Chapter 16  
**It takes one to understand

//

The wind blew through Yami's hair as he held onto Atemu's scaled neck. It was different, yes, but it felt good too. He stroked the black scales as he felt how those giant wings were beating up and down to keep Atemu and him in the air. But as lovely as this was, they had to go back. Even though they would be yelled at.

"_We have to go see my father_", Yami said through the mind-link which was created by Atemu. The Black Dragon groaned, Yami could even feel it.

"_We can't. They will take you away from me_", Atemu said. Yami sighed softly, he stroked the scales again, but shook his head.

"_My father will ask question, yes, but if we continue this he will think you tried to kidnap me. That will make things worser then they already are, so please... Go to my father, Atemu_", Yami softly begged. Atemu sighed, his wings trembled slightly, but then he lowered his head and he turned on the thermal. They both saw the silverwhite Dragon and with a screech Atemu made himself known. When they got closer, they could see the amethyst eyes burning with questions. Atemu landed onto the ground and he lowered his body so Yami could get off. The Human teen did, standing at Atemu's head and he stroked the scales.

"_What happened? I heard from Marik that Atemu flew off with you. I heard from Jonouchi that Atemu is the Black Dragon_", Yugi said and he sighed, "_Now I want to hear your part_", he continued and Yami smiled slightly. Atemu lowered his body even more towards the ground, he was almost lying down, when Yugi came closer. Amethyst eyes looked into rose-red ones and the silverwhite Dragon lay down onto the ground as well.

"Well... Atemu borrowed me to tell me his secret. It's true, Atemu is the Black Dragon. And he showed me he is. Touch his mind dad, you can feel it", Yami said. Atemu tilted his head, but a mind-link touched his mind and he answered his. The connection was easily made and Atemu could feel soft reassurance flow into his mind. He lay down a bit more comfortably, but he still kept himself lowered enough to show Yugi he meant no harm. Yami was still stroking Atemu's scales softly, the pale Human feeling Atemu tremble sometimes.

"_I'm sorry for not telling earlier_", Atemu whispered softly, Yami tried to sooth him and he smiled slightly through the link with Yami. Yugi sighed softly.

"_You had your reasons. Everyone has reasons to keep secret and I know yours. I don't blame you, Atemu. But I do wish to know more from you now. You are Atemu, the Black Dragon. Why did you change to a Human? Is it not more dangerous that way?_", Yugi asked. Atemu folded his wings neatly and rose his head to meet Yugi's gaze this time.

"_I have been protected though all these years by another Dragon. He took care of me, especially when I was a Human. But also when I was in this form, being a Black Dragon. He is well respected and others don't know I guess. I'm not really sure about that, but they don't complain to him so I think it's okay_", Atemu told. Yugi nodded his head softly, inclining he understood.

"_Can you tell me more? Who are your parents? How old are you now, Atemu?_", Yugi asked. Slowly the silverwhite Dragon rose up from the floor and came to lie down beside Atemu. Yami smiled slightly, also rubbing the fur spot on Yugi's head. Atemu looked down, but he did talk.

"_My parents were Akunamkanon and Elsr, both well-respected Dragons from what I heard in stories. I- I know about Humans and they gave me the idea to live like a Human amongst Dragons when my parents died. My guardian protected me, he was a good friend of my mother and often I believe he loves her_", Atemu said. Yami could feel how Yugi tensed slightly, but when Yugi asked more about Atemu's parents they kept talking friendly to one another. Slowly Yami felt how Atemu relaxed and he climbed onto Atemu's back to stroke the skin there. He listened to every bit of information from Atemu, knowing what life he had had and Yami smiled as he wondered why Atemu could still be so friendly.

"_And thus, I didn't tell you any sooner. I was so happy when Yami accepted me as a Human. I'm sorry I lied to you to, Yami_", Atemu softly whispered, turning his head to look at Yami who was stroking the different scales Atemu had. Yami looked up and smiled, seeing two different coloured eyes look at him.

"I understand Atemu. I've listened and I still find it wondrous that you can still be so friendly. I love you Atemu and I understand and I forgive you", Yami said and crawled over to hug Atemu's neck. He felt how Yugi hugged him too and a silverwhite wing lay itself over Atemu's back.

"_You still belong to this family_", Yugi said and he bumped heads with Atemu softly. A purr erupted from Atemu and Yami smiled, leaning against the strong, firm neck. The bushes were suddenly ripped apart, Akefia storming through them, making the trio nearly jump out of their skin. Yugi rose up, stretching and he greeted the young child.

"_I outran daddy!_", Akefia said and he was jumping around with joy. Yugi laughed and they could hear Ryou call out to his son. Yugi roared softly and suddenly an ice-blue head poked itself from the bushes.

"_Akefia_", Ryou sighed relieved, but he looked up at the black mass that rose from the floor. For a moment both Dragons, black and ice-blue, were standing terrified on the earthen ground. They looked at each other and chocolate brown eyes flicked towards Yugi, almost accusingly.

"_Akefia, come here_", Ryou said, his voice surprisingly calm. Yugi frowned slightly.

" _Ryou, it's Atemu. We can explain_", Yugi said. Ryou looked up at him, then at the Black Dragon. Akefia walked over to his father and went playing with his own tail, not interested in all what happened. Yami still sat on Atemu's back, holding onto the neck.

"_Atemu?_", Ryou asked, tilting his head. Atemu gently flicked his tail, but even Yami could feel how nervous the Dragon was. Ryou squinted with his eyes but then shook his head.

"_That can't be_", he said softly. Atemu sighed softly, wanting to change back to prove it. But the moment he decided he wanted to change back, flames fell from the sky. Atemu screeched and he beat his wings to get away.

"_Ryou! Are you okay_?", Bakura suddenly asked. Yami looked up at the other white Dragon, while Atemu stepped back some more. On the floor flames were licking at the grass. Yugi growled softly.

"_Stop this nonsense_!", he said loudly through the links. Bakura growled back at him, Akefia only staring with big eyes at the flames.

"_That is the Black Dragon! You can't be serious!_", Bakura called out furiously. Yugi growled.

"_That is Atemu and on his back is Yami! So get that temper of you under control, now!_", Yugi ordered. Bakura snapped his jaw shut towards Yugi. Yami yelled something, but Yugi kept his stance in front of Atemu and Yami.

"_Stay back_", Yugi said dangerously.

"_You can't be defending that_", Bakura spat. Atemu growled softly, but he stayed back. Yami was still on his back and he wouldn't be getting his mate in danger. Yami could only sit there, staring at how his family reacted on Atemu. He couldn't believe it, why did they do this? Where they really so afraid of the Black Dragon?

"_I am defending the mate of my son. I listened to Atemu's story... He's not that bad as you think_", Yugi said. Bakura growled lowly, his upper lip moving up, showing his teeth. Atemu growled back, while Ryou pulled Akefia closer to him. The next moment was strange for Yami. Bakura snarled, but so did Yugi. The young Human could see flames coming from both Dragons, but Atemu beat his wings flying upwards. Screeches followed them, more roaring and growling as well. When Yami looked behind him more of his family came through the bushes, but his father was protecting them.

"_I forgave you once-_", Yami heard, before the link connection was broken because Atemu had flown out of reach.

"_WHY?_", Yami yelled through the link he had with Atemu. Atemu kept beating his wings, bringing them away from the rest. He flew around some of the mountains and Yami could hear the screeching from other Dragons at Atemu's sight. Under him he could feel the muscles of Atemu work to get the wings beat faster and the manoeuvred through the mountains. Yami clung to the strong neck, until Atemu beat his wings forward, trying to stop mid-air.

"_Hold on_", Atemu said through the mindlink and Yami did, feeling how Atemu's hind legs tried to kick themselves stuck into the mountain. Yami's front legs did the same, his nails burying into the stone. The nails on the tip of his black wings dug themselves into the stones as well and carefully, Atemu moved himself over the side of the mountain. Yami held on carefully, his feet were placed upon Atemu's shoulders for extra hold on. For a minute, Atemu crawled like a bat over the side of the mountain and then crawled into a small cave. They had to stay low, even though Yami could easily fit three to four times into the cave, Atemu barely fit into it. He lay down in a quickly made nest and Yami got off his back.

"Why did they do that? What is wrong with them? They know you!", Yami exclaimed. Atemu softly sighed, hanging his head.

"_They know the Human Atemu, not the Dragon_", Atemu said softly. Yami glared at the ground, sitting down on the nest's ground and he cuddled close to Atemu.

"Will you change back?", Yami asked softly. Atemu sighed.

"_I can't. Dragons will look for us now and I need to protect you. As a Human, I can't_", Atemu said softly. Yami sighed softly. He really needed some comfort now from not only his boyfriend, but also his father.

"_Dad protected us... How do you think he is doing right no_w?", Yami asked softly through the mindlink. Atemu sighed softly, licking his mate with his forked tongue.

"_I don't know, sweetheart. I don't know_", Atemu whispered, trying to sooth Yami's worries.

//

For a while, they sat there. Yami was protected from the wind, as Atemu was keeping his head onto his paws. They were silent, as Yami tried to rest a bit. He could see how everything got darker. Then a shiver went through Atemu.

"Atemu?", Yami softly asked. It took a while before he got a reply.

"_It's cold. That's all_", Atemu whispered softly. Yami frowned and he felt another shiver. Then it dawned him, there was no fire to keep them warm. And the wind blew into the small cavern they were in now. Atemu was getting cold... Yami sat up abruptly, bumping his head against Atemu's neck. Immediately the Dragon sat up straight.

"You'll die if you won't get warm now! Go! Out! Take flight or something!", Yami yelled, afraid he would loose his lover. Atemu, however, kept lying down.

"_No... I won't leave you alone_", Atemu said. Yami looked at Atemu.

"_There you two are_", a sudden voice said in their minds. Yami jumped up a few feet, while Atemu hissed and he could feel the fire burning. Until the silverwhite head of Yugi was visible through the opening of the cave. However, Yugi couldn't enter. He was bigger than Atemu and he would harm his wings if he would come in.

"Dad!", Yami called out, but Yugi shushes him.

"_You're echoes led me here, now come. It's too cold in here and I have a more suitable place to stay_", Yugi said. He jumped from the mountain's wall, beating his wings in the cold air. Atemu let Yami climb onto his back again and he bend through his legs some more, crawling out of the cavern. He crawled upon the mountain's wall, before jumping off.

"_Follow me_", Yugi said and the flew away from the cold cavern. The flew for a while and Yami had never known that the island in the sky, that this dimension was this big. But suddenly Yugi went down, folding his wings slightly to drop out of the sky and then he stretched them again to land gracefully onto the floor. Atemu followed him and they entered a cavern which was well lit.

Atemu froze at the sight of Malik and Jonouchi.

* * *

Wow, troubles, troubles... Oh well, in the next chapter we will find out what these troubles bring us. I wish to thank my reviewers once more and please review again! ^-^


	17. To get to know you

Taadaaa, I've written chapter 17! Nothing much is going on right now, only a week or so more for me and I have vacation! ^-^ I'm really happy about that.

Anyway, I want to dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers.

And I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. Warning though: the family doesn't like Atemu.

* * *

**Chapter 17  
**To get to know you

/

Atemu was frozen, he heard Yami say something and he actually wanted to back out of the cavern. Still, Yugi looked at him, his nose slightly touching Atemu's.

"_It is no trap, Atemu. I promise, but like me, they wanted to hear your story as well. They want to get to know you_", Yugi said. Yami looked at his father.

"But... uncle Jonouchi followed us through the woods", Yami said. He wished he hadn't sound angry, but how else could he react? What if his uncle had caught him making love? Jonouchi lowered his head as he lay upon the ground. Malik sighed softly.

"_I... I know I shouldn't have done that, but I didn't trust Atemu. Let him talk so I can trust him, now that I can find out who he really is_", Jonouchi said. Atemu was still standing at the entrance and Yugi could understand why and slowly he could feel how he had actually betrayed them. Yami sighed softly.

"If Atemu wishes to tell you... then we will stay", the young male said and he looked at his father. There was no anger in those crimson eyes, but he didn't dare to send something to Yugi either through a link. He knew the others would hear if he did. Atemu still stood there.

"_Please, Atemu. What we did was wrong, we know_", Malik said. Atemu looked at the sand-coloured Dragon. No, Malik had done nothing wrong. Maybe he would understand. Slowly Atemu took a step forward and he lay down on the floor. Yami got off Atemu's back and settled down on one of the front paws. Yugi lay down too.

"_Well, Atemu... Please begin_", Malik murmured and once again Yami heard the story as to where his beloved came from. How he was born from two Dragons: Akunamkanon and Elsr. How he grew up here, under the protection of another Dragon, who kept him safe... even though he was a Black Dragon. Atemu told everyone bits of his life, but he stopped after he said that he met Yami and fell in love. The rest of the story is what they knew. Yami was comfortably leaning against Atemu's shoulder, absent-mindedly stroking his father's scales and the ones of his lover.

Jonouchi tilted his head. There were questions on his tongue he couldn't ask. And the question as to how old Atemu was, but with Yami here, he couldn't ask that one either. Afraid that that secret would come out.

"_So... we are afraid of you... but shouldn't be_?", Malik asked softly. Atemu nodded and Yami could feel the shrug.

"_Why should you be? I'm smaller than a normal Dragon_", Atemu said. Malik sighed softly.

"_I'm sorry for a lot of things, Atemu. Also my mates behaviour_", Malik said. Atemu looked away to the fire.

"_That might be, but your mate should apologize, not you... Although I do understand_", Atemu whispered. He softly rubbed his nose against Yami, who yawned. Yugi purred softly.

"_Let's sleep. Tomorrow we will see what happens_", he said. After that he rose up and stretched himself somewhat. Yami looked at him.

"_Just a small stroll..._", Yugi replied to the confused crimson eyed male. Yami smiled while his father walked away, but he felt how Atemu moved too. He got off Atemu's leg and looked up at his lover.

"_I'll be quick_", Atemu said, before he walked away too. Yami sighed, sitting down on the ground. He looked at his uncles and smiled.

"Thanks", he said. Jonouchi sighed, crawling over to Yami and giving him a soft rub.

"_I'm still... ashamed, but over the time that will leave. You are happy, we shouldn't disturb that_", Jonouchi said and Malik nodded. They cradled their nephew gently, fighting over him, while Atemu and Yugi were outside.

/

"_Thank you Yugi... for liking me_", Atemu softly said. He had walked after Yugi through the trees, a little bit away from the cavern. Yugi looked up at him and then the stars and Atemu couldn't look away from him when he saw a single tear roll down from Yugi's eye. Atemu sat down, stretching his wing to touch Yugi's. Yugi did the same, the strong tips of their wings touching and Yugi smiled.

"_How can I not understand, Atemu? You said you have seen the Humans. I know what you mean by that and therefore you can understand why I cannot deny my son a relationship with you. Someone's colour doesn't matter. It's the personality within that does_", Yugi said and he smiled at Atemu. They rubbed noses gently with each other and now could be seen that Yugi was bigger than Atemu. Which was something, because Yugi was already slightly small. Only Ryou was smaller than Yugi. The black tail flicked slightly.

"_I knew you would understand what I said. I'm 55 years old and full-grown_", Atemu said softly, a real answer to all those questions earlier. Some spoken and some not. Suddenly a small roar came from the cave and both looked up. Cautiously they both rose up, walking back towards the cavern, which they couldn't see from here.

"NO!", came a Human yell, alarming both Dragons. Yugi waltzed through the trees, Atemu following him and they ended up at the cavern. The rest of their group had arrived as well; Atemu saw and heard how Yami yelled towards his uncles.

"I won't let you! He's my lover and I don't care what you think of it!", Yami screamed in pure fury. Atemu roared, drawing the attention upon him.

"_This is about me, I guess?_", he asked angrily. He was showing his fangs, but Yugi stepped forward. He looked at the family.

"_You came to listen? Or to fight?_", Yugi asked. Bakura growled. Ryou was not there, probably with Akefia, but Marik and Seto had come too. Jonouchi was glaring at Seto, clearly something had been said. Malik stood in the opening of the cavern, protecting it.

"_Yugi... He does not belong here, with us_", Bakura said. Yami stomped his foot on the floor, although it didn't get the attention he wanted.

"He's my lover!", he yelled and he walked away from Malik, towards Yugi and Atemu. If they didn't want to listen then they could better go. He didn't want to see his family fight over something ridiculous as this.

"_No!_", Marik growled and he flicked his tail to stop Yami from getting to the point he needed to be. Yami ducked and heard his father roar in disapproval.

"_Yami!_", Atemu yelled and he came forward too. Within seconds Bakura stood before him, but felt a blow from Yugi's tail near his head.

"_You forget that I'm still Yami's father and I accept Atemu to be Yami's mate. So get lost if you do not_", Yugi snarled. Bakura shook his head, trying to get rid of the dizziness, while Atemu walked on. Yami was dodging Marik's tail and paws, the sand-coloured Dragon was still trying to grab the Humanchild. Malik got in the way suddenly and Atemu reached his lover quickly. He let Yami get onto his back and he opened his wings to fly off. He knew Yugi would follow soon enough. He was grateful that Malik had stopped his lover.

"_This time I'm thinking-!_", Yami heard Jonouchi yell. Seto roared when he saw how Atemu had opened his wings to take flight. Jonouchi had his claw ready to gave Seto a well deserved whack against the head. But Bakura had seen what Seto had tried to warn them for. He stormed forward and gave the black body a blow, his white body connecting with the black one. Atemu roared in pain, his wing forcefully folded against his body, but the Human scream that came from his lover made him more afraid.

In the few hours they had been together, he had gotten used to the weight upon him, but now that it was lost, he felt even more afraid. He was rammed against the cavern's wall, every bone and muscle in his body protesting against the treatment, Bakura was a lot larger than him. Yugi roared at Bakura, giving the snow-white Dragon another blow with his silverwhite tail.

"_That was my son, bloody fool!_", Yugi snarled and after that he ran down the hill Yami was rolling down from. Malik went over to Atemu, the black body shaking and trying to get up. Marik roared, but this time, Malik turned around and bit down in Marik's neck. He forced his mate upon the ground, only then letting go.

"_This is also your fault_", Malik hissed, before going back to Atemu, softly rubbing his nose against Atemu who whined softly.

"_Yami..._", Atemu whimpered, trying to get up again. Malik tried to help him and slowly they got him in the cavern to lay down near the fire. Jonouchi blocked the entrance for the other three mates, glaring at them, but they knew better than taking on a furious Jonouchi. Even Seto sighed softly and flew away. That would be sleeping alone for the night... and more to come, he was sure of it.

/

Yami cried out in pain as he hit the earthen ground and started rolling. Once more his body flew through the air, before coming down harshly again. He curled himself to a ball, trying to protect his head the most, but there was no stopping as he rolled down. He felt how he was harmed by stones, twigs and branches. He rolled through a bush, which slowed him down enough that he dared to look and grab a root. He missed though, but because his legs were stuck in the ground now, he slowed himself down some more and he tried to grab the branches of a bush.

He took a deep breath when he held onto the branch. He tried to get up, but everything was sore and painful. Again he tried, but as he tried to move one of his legs, the pain warned him to do not. He took some more deep breaths, painful, but needed. How far had he fallen? Were they searching for him? He opened the link to it's fullest with a mind that became more hazy while he tried.

"_I'm here_", he tried, as he didn't know who to call. He was worried for Atemu... the force from uncle Bakura had been terrifying. Why did they do this...? What was the need...? Yami moaned softly in pain, but he didn't dare to let go, even though he knew he wouldn't roll down anymore.

"_Yami!_", came the worried yell from Yugi. Yami send every feeling he felt at that moment through the link. He felt worse than after the cave-in, but better now that his father was here.

"_I'm here_", he whispered through the link. He heard the footsteps of a Dragon on the ground and he felt how a nose touched him. He moaned in pain, making sure the other knew he was alive.

"_I'm here too_", Yugi whispered and Yami gave in to the blackness, letting go of the branch finally, knowing he was save. Yugi sighed softly, seeing Yami lay there and he grabbed the boy's shirt. It was torn and Yugi could smell the blood. Unconsciously, Yami whimpered softly, but Yugi placed his son in his paw and spread his wings. He flew through the trees, back towards the cavern. The rest of the family was gone and he landed. Jonouchi was the first to come out, to see if there were 'enemies' but when he saw Yugi he ushered him inside.

"_Did you find him?_", was the immediate question. Yugi sighed, but nodded. He lay down next to Atemu, the Black Dragon trying to raise his head. Yugi tried to get Yami off of him as gently as possible.

"_He's here, Atemu. Don't worry_", Yugi said gently. He lay Yami down between his paws and with his nose he touched his son. Magic flowed from him to Yami, but he knew he couldn't give too much Magic to his son. He closed his eyes, feeling how his Magic searched it's ways through the Human body and passed the most severe wounds, but he couldn't heal all. He restored the ribs, so his son could breath more properly, but Yami's heart started to beat more frantic, warning Yugi that he had to stop.

Yugi pulled his head back and sighed. He turned towards Atemu, Malik had done most of the healing already, but Atemu moaned when he tried to lift his head from the ground again. Black tendrils shot from the ground, almost scaring the living daylights from Jonouchi. Yugi breathed in deeply, but he could feel the Magic that would turn Atemu back into his Human form. Within a few moments, Atemu's naked form lay on the ground.

"_You should have the same size as Yami_", Yugi murmured and he pressed his nose against Atemu. A hand softly touch his scales, but he summoned the clothes from his original cavern. He dressed Atemu with them, so he would be protected against the cold from the night. The fire was still burning brightly and Atemu smiled slightly. Holding onto Yugi's head, Atemu tried to raise up. With a wing, Malik helped him too and Atemu walked over towards Yami. He whimpered softly when he stroked Yami's head, feeling miserable.

"_He'll live_", Yugi said softly and he nudged Atemu down. He summoned blankets from their previous cavern, covering Atemu and Yami with them. Malik and Jonouchi laid down as well, Jonouchi keeping an eye onto the entrance of the cavern.

"_Sleep, Atemu_", Yugi said as he saw how Atemu cuddled up to Yami. Gently Atemu gave Yami a kiss on his cheek, seeing the gashes. From exhaustion, which was not only physically, but also mentally, Atemu fell asleep next to Yami. Yugi sighed softly, Malik looking at him.

"_I'm sorry_", the sand-coloured Dragon said. Violet eyes looked into amethyst and Yugi shook his head.

"_It's not your fault, Malik, Jonouchi. But I think it's time that we will talk this over... When Yami is not here. You saw what just happened in the fight. I don't want him among fighting Dragons, but we will talk this over_", Yugi said and they heard he was angry.

"_We'll be there_", Jonouchi said calmly. Yugi sighed.

"_I don't want to fight_", he whispered softly. Malik sighed too this time.

"_They need to know that this was wrong, Yugi. And then we'll see what's best_", Malik said after his sigh and Yugi nodded. He should start preparing... for a journey home.

* * *

I do hope I made you guys a little bit curious about things. As in: what does Yugi mean home? Mmmh, can someone answer the riddle. Ooh, I hope people are starting to ask themselves questions.

But don't worry, Yami won't die in this ficlet. I'm working on one where he will.. sort of. *giggles*  
And there should be another update of Monarchshipping Love soon too. I already had inspiration for it a long time ago and now I can't stop writing. Although I should be learning for my tests.

Have no worries, readers! Next week, I hopefully have enough time to write.

Greetings from me, and please leave a review!  
Lil' Dark


	18. Heba

Hello to all! ^-^ Wow, that has been a long time. I haven't updated any of my stories in weeks and now I suddenly find this chapter on my computer. ... So I felt really silly. Anyway, hopefully you will all enjoy reading this chapter.

Some answers are going to come. Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 18  
**Heba

/

When he woke up, Atemu moaned softly. Immediately he felt another presence near him, but it was not Yami. A soft nose touched him and he felt Yugi in his mind.

"_Be calm Atemu. We are still here. The sun just got up_", Yugi said in Atemu's mind. Atemu nodded slowly, but when he tried to move he had to bite his tongue. His whole body was sore and for a few moments he lay still. After that he tried to sit up and it worked, although he was stiff and Yugi had to help him. His rose-red eyes looked at Yami and softly he stroked Yami's hair with his tanned hand.

"He looks horrible", Atemu whispered. Yugi sighed softly.

"_I cannot give him more Magic. But I have another idea, although you won't like it. Nor do I, but it's the only way to keep Yami save and have him heal more properly_", Yugi said. Atemu looked at him, frowning.

"And what is this idea of yours?", Atemu asked softly, but he was wary. If he wouldn't like it, then Yugi didn't like it either and Yami wouldn't like it too... so... Why was Yugi telling him this? Yugi sighed softly and that made Atemu even more worried.

"_I know a place where he can go to... so he can heal. But it's far away from here_", Yugi said. Atemu tilted his head, but didn't speak. He would let Yugi do the talking now.

"_I want him save, so he will go back to somewhere where nobody expects him to go. Back to the Humans_", Yugi said. Atemu stared at him, his mouth open to gape at the silverwhite Dragon. Then he closed his mouth with a snap.

"To the Humans? What could they do?", Atemu asked, still in semi-shock. Yugi sighed.

"_They can help him heal. And not just any Human, but a very good friend of mine. Even though I haven't seen him for a long time... twenty years_", Yugi sighed softly. Atemu still looked at him, but then he looked down upon Yami and he started his stroking again. Softly he went through the tri-coloured hair, but it was dirty from Yami's fall. He took a deep breath.

"No... he stays here. I will protect him", Atemu said. Yugi looked at him.

"_With one poke of my nose you are a broken body. And as a Dragon... Atemu, you are hurt yourself_", Yugi sighed. Atemu glared at him.

"I will fight for Yami!", he said, maybe a little bit harsher than he had intended. Yugi wasn't hurt by those words.

"_I know. But he's my son and my decision is final. You can go with him, although I'm sure that we need you here_", Yugi said. Atemu looked at him and shook his head.

"Yami is not going anywhere!", he said again. When Yugi wanted to reply again, a soft moan stopped their argument. Crimson eyes opened to the feeling of a stroking hand and he sighed softly. He saw the silverwhite scales and he knew he was save.

"Yami?", Atemu softly asked. Yami could hear Yugi's voice too, in his mind. Yami smiled, even though everything was sore. Even the smile hurt him, but he tried anyway. Atemu sighed softly, seemingly in relieve.

"_How do you feel now_?", Yugi asked, even though through the link he felt pain and confusion. Atemu could feel it too. Yami tried to breath deeply and found that it was less hurtful than he had expected it to be. Clearly his father had helped him already, but then why did he still feel so bad?

"Bad...", he voiced with a whisper. Yugi sighed softly, his nose lowering to touch Yami softly.

"_I couldn't heal you with more Magic... You're body would refuse it_", Yugi said. Yami send a 'nod' through the mindlink, he understood. Yugi sighed softly, worrying Yami slightly.

"Dad... is everything okay? Atemu...?", he whispered softly. Atemu frowned, looking at Yugi.

"_We were discussing something_", Yugi said silently. Confusion once again slipped through the link. Atemu sighed, he still didn't agree.

"_Because I want you save... and I know that you will heal better... I want to send you to the Humans, Yami. A dear friend of mine_", Yugi said. Atemu sighed, shaking his head. Yami frowned, more confusion.

"You want me... gone...?", Yami asked. Yugi sighed.

"_Not like that, but I want you save. And healing. You can't heal here. Not anymore after all that happened_", Yugi said. Atemu sighed.

"No... You can't send him away", Atemu said and even Yami, in his hazed stand, could hear the whine. Yugi sighed, his arguments to get Yami away from Dragonian were true, Yami would be saver. Also considering that other Dragons wouldn't start searching for him. And the family... they didn't know where he lived.

Yami murmured something, but neither Atemu nor Yugi had fully understood what he had said. Yami tried to keep the mindlink open, but he felt he was slipping.

"_Atemu can come with me?_", he softly asked. Yugi send affirmation through the link. Atemu sighed softly, he knew the answer.

"_Do it_", Yami whispered and the link was shut. Crimson eyes were closed and Atemu worriedly shook Yami's shoulders. Yugi stopped him.

"_He's still very hurt. Let's move him as soon as possible_", Yugi said and he flicked his tail. Atemu nodded.

"I'll hold him when you fly", Atemu said. Yugi nodded this time, he would need all the help he could get from the other.

/

"_We're leaving_", Yugi softly whispered to Malik. The sand-coloured Dragon nodded.

"_Take good care of him, Yugi. And Atemu too. And take good care of yourselves_", Malik said. Jonouchi whispered some good luck as well, while he saw that Atemu was seated upon Yugi's back, holding his nephew in his arms. Atemu nodded towards the once that said them goodbye and Yugi spread his wings. Pulling the cloak and blankets tighter around them, Atemu was ready for the travel.

"_See you soon!_", Yugi said and he beat his wings a few times, before flying off into the night. Malik and Jonouchi looked at the sky, trying to see them. But after a while, there was nothing left of the silverwhite Dragon. Malik sighed, going into the cavern. He was followed by Jonouchi.

"_I miss our family_", Malik sighed softly. Jonouchi hummed.

"_So do I, but I can't forgive them that easily for what they did. If it had been Akefia, then Bakura would've killed Marik for harming his son_", Jonouchi said. Malik nodded, frowning.

"_Maybe they should understand what they did_", Malik said. Jonouchi looked at him.

"_Are you sure? Yugi asked us to tell them nothing of him leaving with Yami and after that coming back. With or without the Black Dragon_", Jonouchi said.

"_I know. But our mates deserve it to have the truth being shoved under their noses. Come on_", Malik said and he went out of the cavern again and flew off. Jonouchi walked after him, slightly calmer than Malik had done. He sighed, as long as no more accidents would happen. Or they would never be able to greet Yugi, Yami and Atemu back home.

/

"_Are we there yet?_", Atemu asked in Yugi's mind. He wasn't really used to sitting on a Dragon's back for this long and he was afraid that Yami was getting too cold. The Human was still asleep, had only woken up once or twice. But only barely. Yugi sighed softly.

"_I can't land here, we have to fly further_", Yugi said, having heard the worries through Atemu's mind. Atemu nodded carefully, but he still didn't feel reassured enough. Yami needed to heal, and while they were here, in the air, he couldn't. Yugi beat his wings some more, going through the clouds. The bag that hung from Atemu's shoulders tried to escape as they went faster.

Through the clouds they went and Yugi could hear Atemu gasp (as much as he could feel the shock through the link) that Atemu saw the village beneath them. Atemu held Yami tighter, as they went for the forest. Within a few moments the forest came closer and closer and then Yugi landed through the trees onto the earthen ground.

"What do I smell?", Atemu asked. Yugi laughed, he remembered that Atemu had never been on the Human's ground before.

"_Humans and their smell. You'll get used to it_", Yugi said. Atemu snorted.

"_Yami doesn't smell_", Atemu said. Yugi chuckled.

"_You smell the way how they live. They have houses that are held warm with other things than fire. You smell their polluted air and water. You will get used to it. Just, be careful with eating their food. It's different that our food and you can better not eat too much of it the first few days_", Yugi said softly.

"_Is it dirty?_", Atemu asked, slightly scared. He also feared Yami's life slightly.

"_No, just slightly different and if you eat too much at once, you'll get a stomach ache. I don't want that_", Yugi said and he let Atemu and Yami off his back. Gently, Atemu lay Yami on the floor and covered him with the blankets he had brought with him. After a second, white tendrils shot out of the ground and they made Yugi transform into his Human body. Atemu grabbed the bag and pulled out the clothes Yugi had made him bring with them.

Now he understood why. For a minute, Atemu was observing Yami very good, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Yugi stood behind him, fully dressed. He looked like a 25 year old man, but Atemu was still amazed that he was taller than Yugi. Yugi smiled sadly.

"I've never been big", he said softly. This time Atemu smiled, Yugi's Human voice was a sweet and calming as the one from the mind. Atemu picked Yami up from the floor, carrying him bridal style. A soft moan left Yami, but he didn't wake up.

"I'm worried", Atemu softly whispered. Yugi nodded.

"So am I, but there is nothing more we can do. That's the house we need", Yugi suddenly said. He had landed near the edge of the forest and now pointed at the house that was closest by them. Atemu looked at it, but he had never seen something like it before. The house was made from wood, that was clear and there was slight smoke coming from the pipe on top of the roof. The neared they came to the house, the nicer the smell became.

"It's diner time", Yugi said softly and he sighed. How long had it been? He knew, but didn't dare to think about it. Had he changed? Probably... With another deep breath, Yugi softly knocked onto the wooden door.

"**Coming**!", a voice called out. They could hear it because of their better hearing. And because a window was open. But Atemu didn't know what the word meant. What was the word? The sound?

When the door opened, two gasps left two different mouths. Atemu's mouth hung open, gaping at the person in the doorway. The man in the doorway, stared at Yugi.

"Hello Heba", Yugi whispered softly, but there was no other to hear his words than them.

* * *

Well, did any of you expect that? *giggles*  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review or a message! ^-^


	19. My Apologies

Hello Everyone,

My sincere apologies to everyone who has ever reviewed my stories and has been waiting for an update which never came. I must admit, I am not very busy with life, but I am still not writing my stories the way I should do. I do not get any inspiration for them any longer. I must admit, I haven't had any inspiration do to anything for a long time, but I'm getting better at finding inspiration again and I have recently begun writing something new.

I must admit, because there is no inspiration for my stories any longer, I will never finish them. I sometimes find that my stories start out "okay" and then turn to crap slowly. What I might try is re-write them. Maybe not completely, but I might change/add/delete a few things. I will not promise anything, but I can certainly try.

Please let me work myself out some more and I will try to reward you all with perhaps a new Monarchshipping story or at least a few new chapters.

Thank you all for your support. Your reviews really make my day, even if my sun isn't shining.

Lil' Dark


End file.
